Next Stop: Everywhere
by WhovianForever
Summary: What happens when the Eleventh Doctor crosses a different dimension where there is a T.V. show based on his life? What if he meets a woman and brings her along? What if Amy had never said yes to traveling with the Doctor? Slight 11XOC. Strong RoryXOC.
1. Hold On To Something!

When she was just a young girl, her mom showed her this show that she had grown up with. It was confusing for her. A man who changes faces? That was downright impossible. But only after a few episodes, she was hooked. Her mom had told her that they had canceled the show and there was talk about bringing it back soon. When she was 20, they brought it back. A new man with a funny attitude was not the Ninth Doctor, and she had never been so excited.

She spent most of her days reliving the early episodes. The first eight doctors were impressive, and she couldn't help picturing herself in the TARDIS, the Doctor would take her to Space Florida or something like that. Really meaning to take them to 3000 England, but the TARDIS had landed in a completely different time zone. She would love the adventures and never look back. Now that her mom had passed, she had no one to share the love of the show with. She was left alone, and watched the show alone, from the Ninth to the recent Eleventh Doctor. She hung on to every word and storyline throughout the episodes. And when regeneration took place, she wept. When the Weeping Angels almost stole the TARDIS, she tried her best to not blink. This show just wasn't a Sci-Fi fiction. It was her life.

When she was re-watching an old episode featuring the Eleventh Doctor called 'The Beast Below' she heard a knock at her front door. She wasn't expecting company or anything else of the sorts. She just assumed she had to sign for a package for a neighbor or something. She looked through the peephole and saw a familiar face. She turned back to her paused television and saw the same face. She quickly swung open the door and there he was. Matt Smith. The one odd thing she picked up from his sudden appearance was the fact that he wore the exact same wardrobe that his character wore.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, ha ha,very funny. You're Matt Smith. You're the Eleventh Doctor, from Doctor Who. Nice outfit, almost identical to the one on the show," He looked startled, almost confused.

"Sorry? I crossed a different dimension; no one's ever really supposed to do that. But rules are meant to be broken! Now, the TARDIS has decided to bring me here. Why is that?" She decided to humor him.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because. You're important to me somehow. I'm going to assume you'll be of some assistance in my later years. But my TARDIS wants me to meet you _now_," He made his way into her apartment, not bothering to ask if he could come in. He produced a sonic screwdriver from his pocket and 'soniced' the room, before pulling it back to his face, examining it, "What's this?" He questioned, pointing to the television screen.

"A television. They're quite popular," He looked agitated for a second, but his frown slipped into a soft smile.

"I know what a television is. I was asking about what you were watching."

"Doctor Who. You know the show you star in?"

"I'm in a television series in this dimension? Fantastic! And you're watching it so it must be important to you and you must know an awful lot about my future. This looks like when I went to Starship UK, oh that was fantastic. But what is that girl doing there with me?"

"You mean Amy? She was your companion, remember?"

"No. Well, I asked her to come along. But she refused. Said one near death experience was enough, thank you. But in this world, she comes along," She was confused. Was this truly a different dimension for him? She had to make sure.

"Would you mind if I checked something? Just really quick?"

"Go for it," He encouraged.

She placed her hand on the left side of his chest, where a human heart would be. It was a fully functional heart. She changed to the other side of his chest, expecting to feel nothing but flesh. But there was a heartbeat, just as prominent as the first one. He watched as her eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Don't be afraid. Let's start over, alright? I'm the Doctor. What is your name?"

"S-Sabrina. Sabrina Campbell."

"Oh, that's a fantastic name. Sabrina Campbell," He tested the name on his tongue, and decided he enjoyed it. She, in turn, loved the way he sounded out every syllable of her name.

"You're the Doctor. The Doctor in his TARDIS, out to explore the world in his precious blue box. How is this possible?"

"Anything is possible, Sabrina Campbell," She was curious, and something popped into her head. She quickly ran to her bedroom, the Doctor on her heels. She scrambled through her books before falling upon a bright blue one. A TARDIS blue, if you please, "What is that?"

"When I was young, my mom gave me this book to write about every episode of Doctor Who, from the very first season, to this season. You are the Eleventh Doctor. I just want to see where you are on the time stream."

"She sounds good, your mom."

"She was. She passed a few years back."

"I'm sorry to hear that," After encountering death so often, he still seemed so compassionate over something so simple, like death.

"That's alright. Alright, what was the most recent adventure you went on? Like, where were you before the TARDIS brought you here?"

"Well, it was the start of the final war for Earth."

"Alright, that is Season 5 Episode 9, Cold Blood. Next would be….," She trailed off, as if she wasn't sure about herself," You know what? Wouldn't it put a whole in the space-time continuum? Telling you information ahead of time?"

"Oh, you are a smart one. You're right. Don't want to make a mess of things, do we? Alright, back to the TARDIS, we best be getting back to the right dimension."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Well, yeah. Obviously. How could I just leave a woman who now knows of my world all by herself? With information no one else knows. If you told a single person, they would think you were mad. That is, if you would like to come along with daft old me."

"You are most certainly not daft, Doctor. And yes, I would like to come along with you. Can you just give me a moment?" He nodded, and off she went, packing several objects. She knew she wouldn't need any clothing, and that she would not be back for a while. She took all the box sets of Doctor Who she owned. She took her laptop for Doctor Who research, her cellphone and their chargers. She definitely took her book and a picture of her mother, "Alright, I'm ready. Off to go see the world."

He directed her to the blue police box that sat in her front lawn. How could no one notice this? She was not surprised when she entered the box.

"Oh, well. You are no fun! No 'It's bigger on the inside, Doctor!'?"

"Nope. Prior knowledge, remember?"

Once they had their unsteady ride to his dimension, they discussed where they were to go.

"How about the famous Musée d'Orsay? I have always wanted to see Vincent van Gogh's collection of works in person," She recalled that 'Vincent and the Doctor was the next episode in the series. She had always wanted to meet Vincent van Gogh, add on to his pile of good things. She had seen the episode thousands of times and could recite most of Amy's lines while watching the show. She wondered if she could do it while she was living it?

"Alright, that's an easy one. Hold on to something!"


	2. Vincent and the Doctor

Being in the TARDIS and having it move under her feet made this experience that more real. She had never expected it to be so much like the show.

"Now, the elegant Musée d'Orsay! Home to many of the most famous paintings and sculptures and pictures of all times!" The Doctor led her to the museum. She couldn't believe it. This was it! "Now, Vincent van Gogh was a delicate man, although you probably already know this."

"Yeah, basically."

They were now in the museum, walking up the grand stairs which led to the exhibit. On her way in, she grabbed a pamphlet, knowing she would use it later. As they walked in to the gallery, she was overtaken with emotion. This troubled man, now one of the most appreciated painters of all time, felt as if he was now here, painting in front of her. She heard a man speaking about one of the paintings.

"So this is one of the last paintings Van Gogh ever painted. Those final months of his life were probably the most astonishing artistic outpouring in history. It was like Shakespeare knocking off Othello, Macbeth and King Lear over the summer hols. And especially astonishing because Van Gogh did it with no hope of praise or reward."

She turned to the page with 'The Church at Auvers' and quickly found the real one on the walls. She remembered Amy being like this. She quickly pulled the Doctor by his sleeve to the painting, holding the replica in front of it, "Look at that! The _real _one!"

"Do you see that? The face in the right window? I know evil. And I see it in that window," He pulled her towards the man who was previously speaking and asked a question, pulling out his physic paper, "Sorry to interrupt, routine inspection. Ministry of Art and…..Artiness. Quick question, when was that church painted? As exact and in as little words as possible. We're in a hurry."

"Well, that would be between the 1st and 3rd of June."

"What year?"

"1890. Less than a year before he….took his own life."

"Thank you very much. Nice bowtie."

"Oh, well. Thanks. Yours is quite," The Doctor interrupted before he could finish.

"Thank you. It's cool. Bowties are cool," He looked back at his companion, making sure she remembered that, "Alright, let's go," He pushed her to the door, and she protested, remembering Amy did that.

"No! What about the other paintings?"

"Art can wait! We have to talk to Vincent van Gogh!"

"Now, he will probably be at the local pub, sort of orang-ish lighting with several chairs and tables out in front," Sabrina turned to the correct page.

"Like that?" She questioned, holding up the pamphlet turned to 'The Cafe Terrace on the Place du Forum, Arles, at Night'.

"Yes!" The Doctor stated. She lowered the pamphlet, seeing the actual café in front of her own eyes.

"Or, more like that," They both walked forward, the Doctor taking a seat on one of the chairs outside and asked the women about van Gogh. They just laughed. Sabrina took a few more steps, and then she noticed van Gogh himself exit the café, in a heated argument.

"Come on! Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal," van Gogh spoke, frustrated and in a desperate need for a drink.

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good. I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death," He held up the painting to compare it to the real van Gogh, "It's bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or you get out."

"I could buy it, if you'd like," The Doctor spoke up. The two turned to him, shocked. A few people chuckled, because they thought he was kidding.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I'm….new in town. Well, if you like. I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for the painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink."

"Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you," There was more laughter, "Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town, so if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friend's cute," Sabrina was honored. To be called cute by a famous man was astounding, "but you should keep your big nose out of other people's business. Come on, just one more drink. I'll pay tomorrow!"

"No!"

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes."

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no!"

"Or," Sabrina quickly interrupted where Amy had.

"Oh, shut up the lot of you! I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will share with whomever I chose." She looked at Vincent with a wink.

"That's very kind of you."

They sat in a secluded corner of the café, and talked amongst themselves.

"Well, Vincent I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, I knew it! My brother's always sending doctors! But you can't help! No one can."

"Oh, no. I'm not that kind of Doctor," He gestured towards the painting Vincent had by his side, "That's very good. Don't you think so, Sabrina?"

"Absolutely! One of my favorites!"

"One of your favorite what? You've never seen my work before!"

"Aye, yes. It's one of my favorite paintings I've seen."

"Well, then you must have not seen very many paintings before. I know it's no good. But it's the best I can do," Vincent paused for a moment, "Your hair. It is orange."

"Yes," Sabrina spoke quietly, leaning in closer to the man, "So is yours."

"Yes," He answered, "It is, It was a lot more orange, but now, if course, is less."

"Alright," The Doctor finally had enough of the small chat and decided to get right to the point, "So, Vincent painted any churches recently? Any church-y plans? Are churches, chapels, religious-y stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?"

"Well. There is this one church I'm hoping to paint when the weather is right."

"That's fantastic news," They heard a blood-curtailing screech, "That, however, is not."

The three sprinted to where the scream had come from, many were shouting about murder.

"Please, let me look at her. I'm a Doctor," The crowd separated to let him in so he could inspect her. She had been killed.

"Let me through! That's my daughter!" A plump woman forced her way through the crowd before engulfing the dead body in her arms. She caught sight of Vincent and lost her head, "Get that madman out of here!" She started to thrown stones at him, and soon everyone else joined. They had to sprint to get away from the stoning.

"Are you alright, Vincent?"

"I'm used to it. This has been happening quite too often, the murders. The last one was just last week."

"As I thought," The Doctor replied with a comforting tone in his voice.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, how kind of you," The Doctor took his question as an invitation. Vincent soon led the way to his house.

Many different paintings were hanging from clothes lines in his front porch.

"Watch out, they're wet," Vincent warned, "Sorry about the clutter, I would have tidied up if I knew I would be having company," Sabrina looked around at the different paintings hanging from the walls and laying on furniture.

"Some clutter."

"Coffee anyone?" Vincent placed the wet coffee pot on a still life and when he raised it again, there was a coffee ring left on it.

"Not for me, thank you. You should be careful of those! They're precious!"

"Not precious to me, not precious to anyone!"

"They're precious to me!" Sabrina popped her head in from examining 'The Starry Night' on Vincent's wall.

"You are very kind. Kindness is most welcome."

"Right, so, this church, then. Near here, is it?"

"What is it with you and this church?"

"Oh, just casually interested in it, you know."

"More than just casual."

"Okay, so let's talk about you. What are you interested in?"

"Look around. Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see."

"You don't have to tell me," The Doctor looked at Sabrina with a wink.

"It's color, color that holds the key. I can hear the colors. Listen to them. Every time I step outside, I feel nature is shouting at me. 'Come on. Come and get me. Come on. Come on! Capture my mystery!'' The Doctor watched as Vincent went off, he was full of passion and excellence.

"Maybe you've had enough coffee now. How about some nice calming tea? Let's get you a cup of chamomile or something, shall we? Sabrina? Where's Sabrina?" They both listened as a loud scream lifted the Doctor right out of his seat, "No, no. No!" They both sprinted outside where Sabrina was just regaining her balance, "Sabrina? What happened?"

"I was having a look at the paintings out here when something hit me from behind."

"It's okay. He's gone now and we're here," Vincent's eyes wandered throughout the garden before he put his arms up in defense. A look of terror overtook his face.

"Take it easy. Take it easy!" The Doctor tried to comfort him, but it just angered Vincent more.

"What's happening? What's he doing?" Sabrina asked in fear. She too looked around and saw nothing. But from watching the episode beforehand, she knew what he was seeing that she and the Doctor didn't. Vincent took a large wooden pitch fork and tried his best to defend himself and his friends from the invisible creature.

"I don't know," The Doctor replied honestly, "Oh, dear," Vincent quickly ran past them, as if he was being charged.

"Run. Run!" They both listened to the order, holding each other by the arms and scrambling to where Vincent now stood.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's not a bad idea. Sabrina, get back. He's having some kind of fit. I'll try to calm him down," The Doctor replied, slowly approaching Vincent with a calming look upon his face.

"Doctor, that's not why he is stabbing the air! He's defending himself!" Sabrina tried her best to explain to the Doctor what was happening without giving away prior knowledge that he wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Easy, Vincent, easy. Look, look. It's me, it's me, it's me. It's the Doctor, look. No-one else is here. So, Vincent," He was interrupted by Vincent, screaming a warning.

"Look out!"

The Doctor is thrown to the ground as if something was lashing at him. There was a low roar and a painting that was hanging by the door was then torn.

"Doctor, what is it? I can't see anything! Be careful!"

"That is a good question," The Doctor quickly finds an identical pitch fork on the floor and tries his best to help Vincent, swinging it back and forth in a quick motion, "Let me help you."

"You can see him, too?" The Doctor continues his lashing in a completely opposite direction as Vincent.

"Yes-ish. Well, no. Not really," There was another low roar and a table is lifted and trown to the floor by an invisible force.

"You couldn't see him?"

"No," The Doctor moves to another part of the lawn and continues his swinging. Vincent stops, and it seems as if the monster fled the scene, but the Doctor doesn't notice until Vincent speaks up.

"He's gone."

"Oh, right. Yes, of course," He discards his weapon and they make their way back inside, "Right. So he's invisible? What did he look like?"

"I'll show you," Vincent chooses a painting and paints over it in white.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Sabrina lets out a gasp and closes her eyes. A painting by Vincent van Gogh, destroyed.

"What?"

"It's just. That was quite good. On you go."

Vincent sketches roughly and violently, pausing every now and then. He finished with a large, birdlike creature.

"OK. OK. Right. Sabrina, make Mr. Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door."

"But it could be outside, waiting."

"Don't worry, I'll risk it. What's the worst that can happen?" Sabrina pondered the question, she knew how she was supposed to answer, but she also knew what would happen. She decided for the answer she was supposed to give.

"You could get torn into pieces by a monster you can't see."

"Oh, right, yes. That. Don't worry. I'll be back before you can say, 'Where's he got to now?'"

Sabrina faces Vincent but the Doctor quickly pops back in, startling them both.

"Not that fast! But pretty fast. See you around," Sabrina makes sure he really leaves this time

"Sabrina, is he from somewhere else? He's so," He paused to find the right word, "Unique."

"You can say bonkers," They both laughed, "Yes, he is from somewhere else. He's a lone traveler. A long ways from home. I just joined him, traveling together. But I've known him for a long time, longer than he has known me. We met on accident. We just kind of bumped heads, and he took me with him. To see the world."

"You two are very close. Married?"

"Oh, no. Definitely not," She shook her head with a laugh, "We just really understand each other. Friends, I guess you could say."

"So marriage is still out there for you?"

"Am I being flirted with by Vincent van Gogh?" They laughed together. He let out a yawn and Sabrina suggested that he go to bed, "I'll be around, go ahead. You're tired, I don't mind."

Sabrina decided to go for a small walk. Nowhere dangerous, just followed the stone path, and promptly ran directly into the Doctor. He let out a scream.

"Never do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry. I got bored. As much as you admire his command of color and shape, it is hard to get fond of Vincent Van Gogh's snoring."

"Wakey, wakey. Rise and shine! Breakfast is served in the courtyard," The Doctor opened the curtains to let the light in, "Whoa! What a morning! Come on. And Sabrina's got a little surprise for you."

Sabrina sat in the courtyard, surrounded by hundreds of sunflowers.

"I thought I'd brighten things up to thank you for saving me last night. I thought you might like, you know, possibly to perhaps paint them or something? Might be a thought."

"Yes. They're not my favorite flower."

"_You_ don't like sunflowers?"

"No, it's not that I don't like them. I find them complex. Always somewhere between living and dying. Half-human as they turn to the sun. A little disgusting. But, you know, they are a challenge."

"And one I'm pretty sure you will rise to. But, moving on, there's something I need to show you."

The Doctor showed Vincent a copy of a picture of the creature.

"That's him. And the eyes. Without mercy."

"This is a creature called the Krafayis. They travel in space, they travel as a pack. Scavenging across the universe. Sometimes one of them gets left behind and because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is... Well, kill, until they're killed. Which they usually aren't. Because other creatures can't see them."

"But I can," The Doctor clapped his hands together once, and spun on the spot.

"Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror. So, feeling like painting the church today?"

"What about the monster?" Vincent argued.

"Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come."

"Okay. I'll get my things."

"In your own time. I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow," Sabrina watched Vincent hesitated at the doorway, before walking away to his room.

"This is risky," The Doctor looked hesitant, almost nervous.

"Riskier than normal?" The Doctor checked around the corner, to make sure Vincent wasn't listening in.

"Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the result of our trip could be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived. Half the pictures on the wall of the Musee D'Orsay will disappear. And it will be our fault."

"You know, you really shouldn't have mentioned us leaving. He likes us and he hasn't had company in so long. People who accept him for who he is. He must be heartbroken, thinking about us leaving him."

"You're right, I'll go check on him," Sabrina decided to give him a tip before he left the room.

"You'll come to find this out, Doctor. I am always right."

"Vincent? Vincent!" The Doctor looked down to see Vincent lying face down on his bed, crying, "Vincent, can I help?"

"It's so clear you cannot help. And when you leave, and everyone always leaves, I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope."

"My experience is that there is, you know, surprisingly, always hope."

"Then your experience is incomplete. I know how it will end, and it will not end well."

"Come on. Come out, let's go outside," The Doctor tried to have a cheerful tone in his voice, hoping that he wouldn't upset Vincent any more.

"Out! You get out. What are you doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Very well. I'll leave. I'll leave you," Vincent sobbed louder, being reminded of all the times people had left him.

"What's happening?"

"We're leaving. Everyone knows he's a delicate man. Just months from now he'll...he'll take his own life," Sabrina shook her head silently.

"Don't say that. Please."

"Come on. We have to do this on our own. Go to the church at the right time and hope the monster still turns up," Luckily, Vincent appeared in the doorway, with all of his art supplies.

"I'm ready. Let's go. "

"I'm sorry you're so sad," Sabrina looked at him with a sad smile.

"But I'm not. Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But I'm good now. If Sabrina Campbell can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh."

"I'm not soldiering on. I'm fine," Sabrina argued back.

"Oh, Sabrina, I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone I think."

"I'm not sad."

"They why are you crying?" Sabrina raised her hand to her face, just under her eyes, To her surprise, tears were forming, and she was reminded of her mother, "It's all right. I understand.

"I'm not sure I do," She hadn't remembered her even thinking about her mother, let alone start to cry.

The Doctor silently watches and listens, knowing the tears are from her mother.

"Okay. Okay! So, now, we must have a plan. When the creature returns."

"Then we shall fight him again," Vincent interrupts the Doctor.

"Well, yes, tick. But last night we were lucky. Sabrina could have been killed. So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him, too."

"And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?"

"The answer's in this box. I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother."

They stop and see a funeral procession walking towards them. There are sunflowers resting on the coffin.

"Oh, no. It's that poor girl from the village."

They pass slowly, the plump mother watches them with something in her eyes, but says nothing.

"You do have a plan, don't you?"

"No. It's a thing - it's like a plan, but with more greatness."

Vincent forcefully jams the legs of his easel into the grass when they reach the church.

"And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, monsters."

"Yes. While I may be mad, I'm not stupid."

"No, quite. And, to be honest, not sure about mad either. It seems to me depression is a very complex," The Doctor is interrupted when Vincent puts a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"I'm working."

"Well, yes. Paint. Do painting!" Time passes and the Doctor interrupts Vincent's painting again, "I remember watching Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel. Wow! What a whinger. I said to him, 'If you're scared of heights, you shouldn't have taken the job.'"

"Shh, Doctor!" But it doesn't take long for the Doctor to speak up.

"And Picasso. What a ghastly old goat. I kept telling him, 'Concentrate, Pablo, it's one eye, either side of the face.'"

"Quiet, Doctor."

When night falls, the Doctor is bored and tired.

"Is this how time normally passes? Really slowly? In the right order? If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unpunctual alien attack," Sabrina decides to join him.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit, if I didn't know better, I'd say nervous."

"There's something not right and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"There. He's at the window."

"Where?"

"As I thought. Come on. I'm going in."

"Well, I'm coming, too," Vincent is stopped.

"No. You're Vincent Van Gogh. No," Vincent seems confused for a moment. But stays put.

"But you're not armed."

"I am."

"What with?"

"Overconfidence, this," He taps the case he is holding, "and a small screwdriver. I'm absolutely sorted. Just have to find the right creosotic setting, and stun him with it. Sonic never fails. Anyway, Sabrina, only one thought, one simple instruction - don't follow me under any circumstances," The Doctor departs with a smile.

"I won't."

"Will you follow him?" Vincent asks her when the Doctor is out of hearing distance.

"Of course!" Sabrina scoffs at the idea of not following him.

"I love you."

Sabrina paces nervously as Vincent watches the windows.

"Has he moved?"

"No, just shifted to the next window. But, wait! He's turning now."

Sabrina and Vincent both hear a scream erupt from the church

"Doctor!" Sabrina screams, sprinting to the churche's front doors.

"Sabrina!" Vincent quickly runs after her.

"Doctor!" Sabrina happily yells when she sees a bowtie.

"Argh! I thought I told you... Never mind. We'll talk about it later. Quick, in here," They both climb into a confessional, trying to control their breathing.

"Absolutely quiet. Can you breathe a little quieter, please?"

"No! He's gone past."

They both hear a long, low growl and the confessional shakes under them. Sabrina lets out a startled scream.

"I think he heard us," The Krafayis swings and takes out a large chunk of wood from the Doctor's side, "That is impressive hearing he's got," Another section is hit off, "What's less impressive are our chances of survival."

"Hey, are you looking for me, sonny?" They both peer out to see Vincent standing there, with his chair in his hands, "Come on. Over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you," His attention then turn to the pair in the confessional, "Come on. Quickly! Get behind me."

The Doctor tries to sonic the monster, "Doing anything?"

"No!"

"Where is he?"

"Where do you think he is, you idiot? Use your head," The Doctor is a bit offended, but it was a pretty dumb question to ask.

The Doctor uses his sonic again, "Anything?"

"Nothing. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it," He lets out a slight chuckle before directing the Doctor, "Duck! Left!" The Doctor moves in the wrong direction, and is hit full on by the Krafayis.

"Right, sorry. Your right, my left."

"This is no good at all. Run like crazy and regroup."

"Oh, come on, in here," Sabrina directs them into another part of the church.

Together they try their best to force the door closed on the Krafayis. Vincent, at one point, is forced to slam his foot on the Krafayis so he can slam the door.

"Right. Okay. Here's the plan. Sabrina, Rory-"

"Who?"

"Sorry, um, Vincent."

"What is the plan?"

"I don't know, actually. But in future, I'm just using this screwdriver for screwing in screws."

"Give me a second. I'll be back," Vincent runs off for a quick moment.

"I suppose we could try talking to him."

"Talking to him?"

"Well, yes. Might be interesting to know his side of the story. Yes, though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at this precise moment. Well, no harm trying. Listen. Listen! I know you can understand me. Even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no one's talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please listen. I also don't belong on this planet. I also am alone. If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?"

A window opposite the pair shatters, and the Krafayis finds a way inside.

"Over here, mate!"

"What's it up to now?"

"It's moving round the room. Feeling its way around."

"What?"

"It's like it's trapped. It's moving round the edges of the room."

"I can't see a thing," Sabrina complains.

"I am really stupid," The Doctor mumbles to himself.

"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem."

"No, I am really stupid and I'm growing old. Why does it attack, but never eats its victims? And why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? Why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room? It can't see, it's blind. That explains why it has such perfect hearing!"

"This, unfortunately, also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us."

"Vincent. Vincent, what's happening?"

"It's charging now. Get back. Get back!"

With a large push, Vincent shoves the easel into the creature. Sabrina and the Doctor cannot see exactly what is happening, but see the easel suspended in midair.

"He wasn't without mercy at all. He was without sight. I didn't mean that to happen. I only meant to wound it, I never meant to."

"He's trying to say something."

"What is it?"

"I'm having trouble making it out, but I think he's saying, 'I'm afraid. I'm afraid.' There, there. It's okay. You'll be fine."

"He was frightened and he lashed out. Like humans, who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me."

"Sometimes winning - winning is no fun at all."

The Doctor, Vincent, and Sabrina all lay in a grass field. The three look up into the sky, as Vincent takes a hold of their hands.

"Hold my hand, Doctor. Try to see what I see. We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world. "

The Doctor and Sabrina reach for each other's hands.

"Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact deep blue. And over there, lighter blue. And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through - the stars! Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes," They watched intently as the colors came to life, truly spinning and bursting. The colors rolled and the moon lit the world.

"I've seen many things, my friend. But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see."

Vincent grips the Doctor and Sabrina's hands, a sad expression on his face.

"I will miss you terribly, Here, a gift," Vincent hands them a painting of his, one of his many self-portraits, "I only wish I had something of real value to give you."

They both giggle slightly, because in their hands, they held one of the most famous paintings in the world, "Oh, no, no. I could never accept such an extraordinary gift."

"Very well. You are not the first to decline the offer. Sabrina, the blessed, the wonderful," He takes her in his arms, savoring the feeling. She kisses his cheek.

"Be good to yourself and be kind to yourself."

"I'll try my best."

"And maybe give the beard a little trim before you next kiss someone."

"I will. I will. And if you tire of this Doctor of yours, return, and we will have children by the dozen!" Sabrina lets out a shriek and a laugh, "Doctor, my friend. We have fought monsters together and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well," They hug tightly, the Doctor with a sad expression on his face.

As they walk away to leave, an idea comes to the Doctor, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I was thinking I may need some food before we leave," The Doctor gives her a look.

"Well, no, you're not thinking exactly what I'm thinking. Vincent! Got something I'd like to show you. Maybe just tidy yourself up a bit first," Vincent waves in understanding and retreats to his room, to do just that, "Now, you know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?"

"Yes."

"Well, brace yourself, Vinny."

The Doctor uses the key to open the door before letting Vincent have a look inside. He quickly popped his head out, examining the outside. He circled the outside of the box, pushing against the exterior, expecting it to just collapse and it was just a picture, but it didn't.

"How come I'm the crazy one and you two have stayed sane?"

The Doctor takes Vincent's straw hat and hangs it by the front door. Together, the three approached the console.

"What do these things all do?"

"Oh, a huge variety of things. This one here, for instance, plays soothing music," As if synchronized, the Doctor and Sabrina both start to slowly dance, waving their arms about, soothingly, "While this one makes a huge amount of noise," Vincent covers his ears, frightened by the sudden noise ringing in his ear, "And this one makes everything go tonto," The room shakes, and Sabrina recognizes that they have moved from Vincent's town.

"And this one?"

"That's a friction contrafibulator!" The Doctor yells before Vincent could touch it.

"And this?"

"That's ketchup. And that one's mustard," Sabrina pointed to the yellow switch just a few inches away from the red one.

"Nice! Come on. Back to the cafe and you can tell me about all the wonders of the universe!"

"Good idea. Although, actually, there's a little something I'd like to show you first."

The three stepped out of the box, being ignored by the people around them.

"Where are we?"

"Paris. 2010 AD. And this is the mighty Musee D'Orsay, home to many of the greatest paintings in history."

"Oh, that's wonderful," A small boy with a radio playing music passes the group, and Vincent stares.

"Ignore that. I've got something more important to show you."

Together, they enter the museum and walk to the Vincent van Gogh section. Vincent looked around, startled. The Doctor recognizes Dr. Black from a few days ago and pulls him aside to ask him a question.

"Dr. Black, we met a few days ago. I asked you about the church at Auvers."

Sabrina shifts Vincent so that his back is turned to the two, but they could clearly hear him.

"Oh, yes. Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie."

"Yes. And today is another cracker if I may say so. But I just wondered, between you and me, in 100 words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?"

"Well, big question. But, to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all," Vincent has a shocked look on his face and tears start to collect in his eyes, "Certainly, the most popular, great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of color, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world – no one had ever done it before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, that strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Provence was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men who ever lived," At this point, Vincent was sobbing and the Doctor went to him, concerned.

"Vincent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Is it too much?" They hugged.

"No. They are tears of joy," Vincent goes to Dr. Black and kisses both of his cheeks, "Thank you, sir. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're welcome," He is confused, but lets Vincent hug him.

Vincent, rubbing his face says, "Sorry about the beard," Then returns to the Doctor and Sabrina.

"This changes everything. I'll step out tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing."

"It's been a great adventure and a great honor," They shake hands and hug before the Doctor returns to the TARDIS.

"You've turned out to be the first doctor ever actually to make a difference to my life."

"I'm delighted. I won't ever forget you."

Vincent's attention is then directed towards Sabrina, "And you are sure marriage is out of the question?"

"This time. I'm not really the marrying kind," She returns to the Doctor with a final wave to Vincent, "Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now."

"Time can be re-written. I know it can. Come on!" They quickly climb the stairs and made their way to the exhibit, "Oh, the long life of Vincent Van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings."

"I'm not sure there will."

"Come on!"

Sabrina's head turns around in search of a single new painting. There isn't a single one. In the back of her head, she can register Dr. Black speaking, "We have here the last work of Vincent Van Gogh, who committed suicide at only 37. He is now acknowledged to be one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now."

"So, you were right. No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all."

"I wouldn't say that. The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. Hey. The good things don't always soften the bad things. But, vice versa - the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant. And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And if you look carefully maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes," They face the painting of the church, and look closely in the right window.

"No Krafayis."

"No Krafayis," The Doctor answers in a whisper.

Sabrina makes her way to the center of the room, taking another glance at the walls that surround her. A single painting catches her eyes. As if she was in a trance, she slowly approaches the painting. There they were: the sunflowers. She tilted her head to the side, reading the words that were not there before. 'To Sabrina'.

"If we had got married, our kids would have had very, very red hair," the Doctor came up behind her, giving out a low whistle when he saw what was written.

"The ultimate ginger."

"The ultimate ginge," Together they laugh and a smile appears on Sabrina's face, "Brighter than sunflowers."

"Doctor?" They both turn to where a seemingly familiar voice called the name. In front of them was Rory Williams.

"Rory?" The Doctor asked in return. The two had only met once. Sabrina concluded that since Amy had not come with him in the first episode of the new series that they only encountered each other that one single time. Sabrina wasn't surprised that Rory had remembered the Doctor. You couldn't just forget something like an encounter with this strange man in a bowtie, "Rory, what are you doing here? Where's Amy?" Sabrina saw a flash of something go through his eyes, but it vanished in a second.

"She's dead," In that moment, she saw what flashed though his eyes. Pain, "Plane accident, she went traveling with her aunt to Australia; they were heading home when the engines broke down. It's been about a year and a half now," Sabrina immediately knew that this could have been avoided, if Amy had agreed to go with the Doctor.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rory. Why are you here?"

"Amy would have wanted to come. She loved Vincent van Gogh," He stopped himself from continuing, and decided to change the subject, "Who's this?"

"Oh, sorry. Rude of me. Rory Williams, this is Sabrina Campbell. She's a friend she just started traveling with me," Rory held out his hand for her to shake, but she didn't accept it. Instead, she engulfed him in a large hug. He was stunned, but slowly hugged back.

"Oh Rory Williams of Leadworth. The nurse Rory Williams!"

"Doctor, how does she know these things? Have you told her about me?"

"No, she just knows everything already. Lots of explaining involved, so little time. We best be going."

"Can I come with you?" Sabrina and the Doctor were surprised by Rory's question, "I mean, if that's alright with you. I would like to know why she knows about me, if it's okay."

"Rory Williams. You are always welcome in the TARDIS."


	3. The Girl Who Waited

"Alright, so explain from the beginning, how exactly does she know all this stuff about me?"

The three now sat in a small café located up the street from the museum. They each had a cup of steaming, relaxing tea in front of them.

"Okay, I'll start," The Doctor spoke after a long gulp from his mug, "So, a day or so ago, the TARDIS starts to go completely bonkers. It's flying everywhere from the beginning of the universe, to the very end. Now, it just decides to completely cross over a dimension. Apparently, in this dimension, they have a television show about us. I don't know why the TARDIS decided upon her of all the people who watches the show, but it did."

"You see, I have this emotional connection to the show. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of flying away with the Doctor in his TARDIS. Though, I would have preferred Nine or Ten."

"Nine or Ten?" Rory asked, confused. Sabrina had forgotten that he had little knowledge of the Doctor's world and had to explain what she meant.

"The Doctor can change bodies when he is close to death. I grew up with his ninth or tenth bodies. Ten was sexy," She had a teasing tone to her voice, and the Doctor laughed.

"And what exactly am I now? Disgusting?"

"Not particularly, I happen to love Eleven. You have the best adventures," She decided to not give him the real reason. She realized just how dangerous his world was, especially with this form. She wanted the Ninth and Tenth regenerations because she wanted him to trust her. She knew that no matter what, she was safe with the Doctor, but he wasn't safe with her yet.

"And then what happened?" Rory asked, hoping to get back on track.

"He picked me up. I didn't have any family or friends to miss me. Nobody would notice if I just disappeared. I wanted to live my life and he gave me that chance. Plus, after knowing that all of this was real, how could I just go on living my normal life?"

"Alright, so you know all about me and the Doctor. That's not all that fair now, is it? We don't know much about you. Can we know more about you?" At this point, the Doctor seemed interested.

"Yeah, you're right. I would also like to know how much you know about me."

"Alright, I'll give my information and then yours," They agreed, "So, my name is Sabrina Campbell, you're the Doctor, and you're Rory Williams. I am twenty-one years old, you are in your nine hundreds and you are in your twenties. I am from London, England. You are from Gallifrey, and you are from Leadworth. What else do you want to know?"

"How far do you know into my future?"

"Not exactly everything. But I know what is coming. When you will rise your highest and fall so much further. Doctor, I'm not stupid. Telling you too much information will ruin this dimension. I know exactly what I can and cannot tell you," The Doctor smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh, I like you! Alright, back to the TARDIS! We have got so many adventures to go on!" They both agreed before leaving the café to return to the blue box.

"Alright, so where exactly are you taking us?"

"Well, I've been thinking long and hard about where I was going to take you, and I came up with something, but decided against it, knowing Sabrina would have it in her journal. Why not skip around a bit? Who says those episodes are in exact order?"

"The creators of Doctor Who," Sabrina mumbled to herself, only Rory could hear it.

"That's what it's called? Doctor Who? Why?"

"You'll find out soon. So Doctor, where on Earth are you taking us?"

"Oh, it's not that simple! You are in a time machine! Earth is just a bit too…..boring. How about Apalapucia?"

"Say it again?"

"Apalapucia."

"Apalapu...?"

"Cia."

"And what is so special about Apalapucia?" Rory asked as Sabrina tried to recall why the name sounded so familiar.

"Beautiful world, Apalapucia. Voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning intergalactic traveler."

"Why couldn't we go to number one?"

"It's hideous. Everyone goes to number one. Planet of the coffee shops. Apalapucia! I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades! I give you... "

"Doors."

"Doors. Yes. I give you doors." The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS, slowly followed by Rory, "But on the other side of those doors, I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades."

"Have you seen my phone?" Sabrina popped her head out of the TARDIS, a curious look on her face.

"Your phone? Your mobile telephone? I bring you to a paradise planet, two billion light years away, and you want to update Twitter?"

"Sunsets. Spires. Soaring silver colonnades. It's a camera phone."

"On the counter, by the DVDs."

"Thank you," After Sabrina is back in the TARDIS, Rory and the Doctor approach the door. By the right side of the door is a small panel, like one you would see when waiting for an elevator.

"How do we get in?" Asks Rory, curiously.

"I don't know. Push a button."

Rory does just that, he settles on the green anchor, giving the button a bit of force. The doors slide open to reveal a plain white room with a pair of white chairs and a table with a large magnifying glass on top.

"Okay, so, rain check on the soaring silver colonnades," They both register in their minds that the door slides shut behind them.

"It's a magnifying glass," The Doctor peers curiously into the glass.

"Hey? Hey, it's locked," Sabrina tried opening the door, knocking on it

"Yeah, push the button," Rory said, a bit disappointed that the sunsets and such were not here.

Sabrina waits a second, and the Red Waterfall appeals to her, and she pushes it gently, "Guys?" She asked, entering the room but it was empty except for a white table and a white chair. On the center of the table sat an odd looking magnifying glass, "Rory? Doctor?" She heard the door slide shut behind her, and she cursed under her breath. She now knew why the planet sounded so familiar. It was an episode late into the season. The Girl Who Waited.

"Come on, Sabrina!" Rory shouts, but there is no answer. He decides to open the door again, just to see Sabrina had disappeared, "Where is she? Where, oh where, is Sabrina Campbell?"

The Doctor notices buttons on the magnifying glass and pressed the green one on top, "Rory... I think I've found her."

Sabrina peers through the glass at the Doctor and Rory on the other side.

"What do you mean you've found her? Whoa! No, but, she's not... she's not here! I can see her, but she's not here."

"Where am I? In fact, where are you?"

The door to the green anchor room opens again, this time a white robot slowly waddles in, holding out it's hand.

"Hands! Hello. Hands. Handbot with hands, Rory," The robot spoke in a slight monotone voice.

"Welcome to the Twostreams Facility. Will you be visiting long?"

"Er, Doctor. Something's happening. I remember this episode from the series, this is bad. Very bad."

"Sabrina!" The picture on the magnifying glass goes fuzzy, and eventually vanishes, "Stay calm! Stay still! Ah, time's gone wobbly," He pulls his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, and tried to sonic the glass, "I hate it when it does that."

"Will you be visiting long?" The Handbot asks again. Rory, not trapped in the corner by it, responds.

"Good question, bit sinister. What's the answer to not get us killed?"

"I got the picture back," Rory glances over, to see Sabrina curled up into a ball on the white chair.

"It's okay, I've got you, you're fine."

Again, the Handbot asks his question again, "Will you be visiting long?"

"Doctor, a little help. Doctor."

"And where have you been?" Sabrina asks, venom dripping from her voice, "I've been here a week!"

"A week? A week? I'm so sorry! Aha! Same room, different times. Two time streams running parallel but at different speeds. Sabrina, you're in a faster time stream."

"Doctor, it's going again!"

"Doctor! " Rory calls out as the Handbot reaches his hand out to Rory, as if to touch him.

"Sabrina!"

"Doctor! Don't leave me again!"

"Come on. Gotcha! There. Stabilized, settled!" The Doctor finally gets the magnifying glass working again and now has a clear picture.

"Doctor, why has this got hands?" Rory asks, finally in the open space and not cornered by the robot. The Doctor takes a few strides to the thing, and examines it for a second.

"Organic skin, ultimate universal interface, grown and grafted, not born. It's actually seeing with its fingers, scanning the room. But why not just give it eyes?"

"Will you be visiting long?"

"As long as it takes," His attention was again on Sabrina, "Sabrina what exactly did you do?"

"I just, I came in, and I pressed the door button," She admitted, in self defence.

"Ah... Sabrina, there are two buttons. Green anchor, red waterfall. Which one did you push?"

"I pushed the red waterfall," She admitted, a bit ashamed of herself.

Rory walks back to the door and opens it, this time he pushed the red waterfall. Again, the door opens but the room is empty, "Great. Sabrina?" He lets out a groan, before returning to the green anchor room, "I pressed red waterfall, and she wasn't there!"

"So you can't follow her directly. You know, it's never simple! Hear that, Handbot? She just pressed the wrong button. We're aliens, we didn't know."

The Handbot pauses for a moment, as if processing this information, "Statement... rejected. Apalapucia is under planet-wide quarantine. This is a kindness facility for those infected with Chen7."

The Doctor quickly covers his mouth with his jacket, and Rory mimics the action, "What? "

"Chen7?"

"The one day plague."

"What, you get it for a day?"

"No, you get it, and you die in a day," Hearing this, Sabrina quickly covers her mouth with her own jacket.

"There are 40,000 residents in the Twostreams Facility. Please remain in the sterile areas. Visiting hours are now," The three lowered their jackets, knowing that this area wasn't infected.

"Sterile area, I'm safe."

"What about me!"

"Chen7 only affects two-hearted races like Apalapucians."

"And Time Lords," Sabrina added.

"Yeah, like me. In that facility, I'm dead in a day. Time moves faster on Sabrina's side of the glass. Sabrina, you said you'd been here a week. What did you eat?"

"Nothing. I wasn't hungry. "

"No, because red waterfall time is compressed. That's the point. The Time Glass syncs up the time streams for visits. You could be here for a day, watching them live out their entire lives."

"And watch them grow old in front of your eyes? That's horrible."

"No, Rory, it's kind. You've got a choice. Sit by their bedside for 24 hours and watch them die, or sit in here for 24 hours and watch them live. Which would you choose?"

The Doctor decides to pick up the magnifying glass, and it disappears from the red waterfall room, "Doctor? Doctor, don't leave me!"

"I'm here, Sabrina. I'm right here."

"Where are you? Am I looking at you?"

"Turn left, just a fraction. Bit more, stop. That's it."

"Eye to eye?"

"Eye to eye to eye. Sabrina, I'm taking the Time Glass back to the TARDIS. Like satnav, I'll use it to get a lock, then smash through, using the TARDIS to get you out. Until then, you're on your own."

"What are you doing? " Asks Rory

"Locking onto Sabrina. Small act of vandalism, no one'll mind," They hear a loud ringing, as if an alarm had gone off, "Ah, that will be the small act of vandalism alarm. Sabrina, I need you to go into the facility just for a bit. Find somewhere safe and leave me a sign. Remember, you're immune to Chen7, but don't let them give you anything. They don't know you're alien. Their kindness will kill you. Now go!"

Sabrina does as she is told, and presses the 'Check In' button on the wall. She turns to speak to them, "Rory, you'll be fantastic. Now, save me. Go on," The door slides closed and is out of the sight of Rory and the Doctor.

"She reminds me of her. Amy, she reminds me of Amy," Rory says with a said expression.

"I know, in every way. Now, this is locked onto Sabrina permanently. Plug the signal into the console, the TARDIS will follow it. Now then, I know you're in here," The Doctor shuffles through a toolbox and finds a pair or thick rimmed glasses, and places them on his face, "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous."

"Glasses are cool. See?" The Doctor removes them from his face, and places them on Rory's, "Oh, yes. Hello, handsome man."

"Oh, hello."

"Hello, Rory-cam!"

"Huh?" Rory looks behind himself to a large screen and sees what he sees through the glasses. A camera, "Oh, you can see what I see."

"We're breaking into Twostreams. Now, I can't go in, the Chen7'll kill me, no regeneration. You will be my eyes and ears."

"Rory-cam. Rescue Sabrina. Got it."

"That's the spirit! Now, smashing through a time wall could get a bit hairy. Best hold onto something."

Sabrina tries her best to try not get into any trouble, and remembers she was still carrying her journal in her jacket. She pulls it out, and flips to 'The Girl Who Waited'. She reads through a bit before coming to where she is now.

"Alright, by now Rory's got the glasses on. I've got to go to the welcome center and talk to the computer thing," As she is speaking, she walks right into the welcome center and is greeted by a bright light.

"Welcome to the Twostreams Facility."

"Erm, who are you and why can't I see you?"

"I am the Interface, between yourself and the systems of the Twostreams Facility. I will be your guide, your teacher, your friend. "

Sabrina then turns to the screen behind the counter and is greeted by a holographic woman.

"Welcome to Twostreams. What is your name, please?"

"Sabrina. Sabrina Campbell."

"Welcome, Sabrina Campbell. I see you're travelling alone. As a resident you will now have access to all of the entertainment zones inside. For a taste of adventure, why not try the mountain zone, and explore Apalapucia's famous Glasmir Mountains. Or try our roller-coaster zone, authentically modelled on the famous Warpspeed Death Ride at Disneyland, Clom. All that you could wish for and more is through the Departure Gate, provided for you with kindness."

Sabrina hears a voice over the loudspeaker introduce her, "Unexpected visitor. Welcome. Please seek assistance," She spots a Handbot and jogs up to it.

"Hello? Hey! Oi, wait!" She is then scanned by the robot.

"You are carrying unregistered bacteria. Please let me help you," The robot pulls a large syringe from his chest.

"No, I'm not from this world. Your medicine'll kill me! "The robot thinks about it for a while.

"Statement... rejected. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness."

"No, no, please, I hate needles," She tries her best to avoid the thing.

"Secondary delivery system engaged," Its head opens wide and reveals a large gun, surrounded by tiny aims and misses, just a few inches from where Sabrina is hiding.

"Unauthorized infection on check-in, version 223," Several more Handbots appear, all with their hand out. Sabrina is blocked by several other Handbots and jumps behind a platform, running around them rather than through them. She runs through corridors and comes by a stairwell, running down them to the basement level.

"Unauthorized resident detected."

"This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness."

"Unauthorized resident detected. Unauthorized resident detected.

Handbots are now surrounding her, almost trapping her. She decides to hide within the vent. She squirms and tries her best to climb up, but it doesn't matter.

"No residents detected. No residents detected," They slowly waddle away.

"They didn't see me, they didn't see me."

"Red Waterfall! We made it," Rory points to the wall, so the Doctor can see in the TARDIS.

"Good old us!"

"How do we know that we're in the same Red Waterfall as Sabrina?"

"Focus on the positive. We locked onto Sabrina's time stream," Rory approaches a sculpture and his eyes drift to the Venus di Milo's breasts, "Eyes front, soldier!"

"Right, yes, sorry."

"Apalapucians are the great cultural scavengers, Rory; this gallery's a scrapbook of their favorite places."

"Bit of Earth, bit of alien, bit of... whatever the hell that is."

Sabrina is still busy running, she comes across a bright white room with a large podium in the center, surrounded by six empty archways.

"Interface?" A light from above shines down on her face.

"I am here, Sabrina Campbell."

"Quiet. Turn that light off!" The light shuts off, "Thanks. So I'm... what is this? How does it work?"

"This is the Gate. From here you may depart to any of Twostreams' entertainment zones," Sabrina decides to look through the options while pulling out her journal, "Cinema. Aquarium. Garden."

"Garden? That's where Amy went. Why not?" She pressed the button again to choose that location.

"Garden," The garden goes on, as far as the eye can see. It's beautiful and fantastic, better in real life than in HD at her house.

"It's... beautiful. I mean, freaky hedges."

"The perfect replica of a Shill Governor's Mansion on Shallanna."

"You really could spend a lifetime in here," She paused for a moment but words kept falling from her mouth before she could stop them, "Not that I'm going to," She knew that she had just lied, "Interface?"

"Sabrina Campbell?"

"I need somewhere safe to hide and wait for my friends. Where in Twostreams is safe?"

"Twostreams is a safe, nurturing environment."

"You know what I mean. Where can I go so the Handbots can't find me? Before, I was stood by a sort of vent, and there was light and smoke and the Handbots couldn't see me. Why not?" Silence. " OK, I'll put it another way. What were those vent thingies?"

"The vents channel the exhaust fumes from the temporal engines that hold the multiple time streams in place."

"And these temporal engines mess up the Handbots' sensors. So where's the temporal engines?"

"Temporal engines held within," A holographic image appeared before Sabrina and she memorized the picture before it disappeared. Before she could act, two handbots appeared on either side of her, both holding their hands out.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness."

They slowly approach, and she ducks before they could touch her, she took each of their wrists and pushed their hands together, shorting them out, "Ha! Don't like that, do you?"

"Temporal engines. Somewhere to hide," She recalled the Doctor telling her to leave them a message, so she did. She pulled out red lipstick and went back to the doors to the entrance of the engine room. She wrote 'Doctor, I'm waiting' and an arrow pointing to the door handle. Satisfied with her work, she went back to the engine room to wait. A very long time.

"Where... is everyone?"

"Right, Rory, switch the Time Glass on and sonic it. I'll send a command to the screwdriver. Sabrina's here somewhere. If I can just get a lock on her, I wonder what happens if we mix the filters?"

Rory uses the sonic screwdriver and sees thousands of people all in the same room, running about, thinking that they are by themselves.

"And there they are. 40,000 time streams overlapping. Red Waterfall isn't one time stream. It's thousands."

"Are they happy? "

"Oh, Rory. Trust you to think of that. I think they're happy to be alive. Better than the alternative."

Rory starts to lower the glass and sees a masked figure charging him with a sword. It was a woman. She pushed the blade to his neck, and he fell to the floor, throwing his arms up in surrender, "I come in peace! Peace, peace, peace, peace!"

"I waited."

"Sorry, what?"

"I waited for you," Rory starts to slowly push the sword away from him, and she lets it lay imply in her hand, "I waited!" This woman lifted her headgear and revealed that she was an aged Sabrina.

"Sabrina. Doctor, what's going on?"

"Er..."

"Sabrina," Rory whispers to her, trying to touch her hand, but she doesn't let him.

"I think the time stream lock might be a bit wobbly," Rory hears the Doctor say to him.

Sabrina starts to pull back her sword, ready to strike.

"No, please. Please!"

"Duck," She whispers to him. He ducks and she strikes a Handbot directly in the face, it falls to the floor as she pulls her sword out of the robot. Both Rory and the Doctor are speechless.

"Handbots carry a black box in case they go offline. I've changed the cause of termination from hostile to accidental. Easy to re-program. Using my sonic probe."

"Sabrina," He didn't know exactly what to say.

"Rory."

"Why?" After so long, that was all he could say.

"I've survived this long by making the Handbots think I don't exist. Don't touch the hands. Anesthetic transfer - if they touch you, you go to sleep."

"But you're still here?"

"You didn't save me," She had no emotion in her voice but he knew it was a sentence that held all of the emotion she had left.

"This is the saving! This is the 'us' saving you! The Doctor just got the timing a bit out!"

The Doctor puts his hands up in defense and mouths the word 'sorry'. Sabrina starts to stride away and Rory follows along after her.

"I've been on my own here a long, long time. I've had decades to think nice thoughts about him. Got a bit harder to stay charitable once I entered decade four."

"40 years? Alone?"

"36 years. Thanks! " He can tell that he has offended her.

"No. Right, I mean... you look great. Really. Really."

"Eyes front, soldier."

"Still can't win then."

"In fact, I think I can now definitely say I hate him. I hate The Doctor. I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone in my life. You can hear every word of this through those ridiculous glasses, can't you, Space Man?"

"Ah. Yes. Putting the speaker phone on."

"You told me to wait. And I did. A lifetime."

"Sabrina," He started but tears started to brim in her eyes.

"You've got nothing to say to me. "

"Behind you!"

Two handbots had snuck up behind her. She threw her sword at Rory, who swiftly caught it. She ducked down, and like she did on her first day, she pressed their hands together.

"Feedback. Knocks them out. Learned that trick on my first day," Again, she strides away.

"Okay, so we just take the TARDIS back to the right time stream, yeah? We can stop any of this happening."

"We locked on to a time stream, Rory. This is it."

"This is so wrong," He whispers it to himself but Sabrina caught it.

"I got old, Rory, what did you think was going to happen?"

"Hey! I don't care that you got old! I care that we didn't grow old together. That we didn't get to travel the world with the Doctor. You taught me how to be human again. Ever since Amy..I've never had this feeling, okay? I'm confused and you're not helping in this situation!"

"Don't touch me. Don't do that. You know what's funny? I'm not supposed to be here. If she had just said yes to the Doctor, she would be traveling the world, alive. You would have eventually come to. It's a long story that I obviously can't tell you about."

"It's like you're not even her."

"36 years, three months, four days of solitary confinement. This facility was built to give people the chance to live. I walked in here and I died. Do you have anything to say? Anything, Doctor?"

"Where did you get a sonic screwdriver?"

"I made it. And it's a sonic probe."

"You made a sonic screwdriver?"

"Probe."

They both entered where Sabrina had been living for almost four decades. Rory spotted a Handbot in the corner and shrieked, startled.

"Oh!" It turned and a smile and hair was drawn on its face.

"Don't worry about him. Sit down, Rory," Both the robot and Rory sat.

"You named him after me?"

"When I started watching the show, you were just a new character. You were a guest star and not that big of a deal. There was nothing special about your character. But there was to me. Something special. Rory Williams from Leadworth. I needed a bit of company."

"So, he's like your... "

"Pet," She pulls the red lipstick she used so long ago on the door and almost puts it on, wanting to look nice for him, but she shook her head and placed it back down. What a silly idea.

"Is it safe? "

"Yep. I disarmed it."

"How?" He looks down at the hands, or where hands were supposed to be, "Oh, you... disarmed it."

"Oh, don't get sentimental, it's just a robot. You'd have done the same."

"I don't know that I would have," The Doctor speaks up.

"And there he is - the voice of God. Survive. Because no one's going to come for you. Number one lesson. You taught me that."

"Is that really all I taught you?"

"Don't you lecture me, blue-box man flying through time and space on whimsy. All I've got - all I've had for 36 years - is cold, hard reality. So, no, I don't have a sonic screwdriver because I'm not off on a romp. I call it what it is - a probe. And I call my life what it is... Hell."

"Sabrina Campbell, I am going to put this right. You said you learned from an Interface. Can I speak with it?"

"Doesn't work in here," She checked her watch, "2:23, the garden'll be clear now. Stay or go?" She directed the question to Rory.

"Sorry, me? No, I'm coming with you!"

"Then try not to get killed. Or do. Whatever," Both the real and robot Rory followed her.

"When I first came here, I had to trick the Interface into giving me the information, but I've reprogrammed it now. It'll tell me anything, except how to escape."

"You hacked it? That's genius!"

"Sorry to interrupt that beautiful moment, but temporal engines have a regulator valve, which has to be kept from the main reactor or there's feedback. Interface, where's the regulator?"

"The regulator valve is held within."

"Ah! Oh, very, very 'ah!' Interface, I need to run through some technical specifications. Rory, give me to Sabrina for a minute."

"Here you go," He almost tries to put the glasses directly on her face, but he receives a look from her, and he merely just hands them to her.

"They look ridiculous."

"That's what I told him. Still, anything beats a bow tie, eh?" They both laugh until Sabrina suddenly stops, "What is it?"

"I think that's the first time I've laughed in 36 years."

"I'll just, um, leave you two geniuses alone. I'll be back in a minute."

"There's still time, Sabrina. There's still time to fix everything."

Rory wanders through the garden before coming across a door archway by itself, "How can you have a door without a wall? Oh," He holds his hands out to touch the invisible wall, "Holographic wallpaper? " Rory turns to see a Handbot that must have snuck up on him. The Handbot reaches out its hand and touches Rory in his neck.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness," Its head opens and is about to fire when a sword goes directly through its head.

"Rory?"

"Glasses."

"You stupid..."

"Oh! You saved me."

"Don't get used to it."

"Have you been crying? A little bit?"

"Shut up, Rory."

"You have, haven't you?"

"Woman with a sword. Don't push it," She can hear the Doctor chuckle, and she takes the glasses off of her face and replaces them on Rory's.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Time is always a bit wibbly-wobbly, but in Twostreams, it's extra wubbly. I've worked out how to hijack the temporal engines and then fold two points of Sabrina's timeline together. We're bringing her out of the then and into the now! Sabrina, I just need to borrow your brain a minute, it won't hurt, probably - almost probably...and then, Sabrina Campbell, I'm going to save you."

She stares sternly into the glasses and nearly shouts, "No!"

As they're making their way back to camp the Doctor speaks up again, "Sabrina, you've got to help us help you. I need you to think back. 36 years ago. Sabrina? Sabrina!"

She shuts the door on them and Rory sees red smudge marks, he raises the magnifying glass to it, to see the message Sabrina left them 36 years ago, "You told her to leave us a sign. And she did. And she waited. Oh, Sabrina."

"Why won't you help yourself?"

"He wants to rescue Past Me from 36 years back, which means I'll cease to exist. Everything I've seen and done dissolves, time is rewritten."

"That's... That's good, isn't it?"

"I will die. Another Sabrina will take my place, a Sabrina who never got trapped at Twostreams, who grew old with you, and she, in 36 years, won't be me."

"But you'll die in here."

"You know, I remember watching this episode a year or so back. I always thought I would know what I would do in this situation. Go with my heart. Save past me so you could have her. Now I'm not so sure. Now that I'm living it, I'm not sure about any of my decisions. Take me with you. You came to rescue me, so rescue me."

"Leave her and take you?"

"We could take this Sabrina with us, easy, but if we do, our Sabrina has to wait 36 years to be rescued."

"So I have to choose, which one do I want?"

"She is me. We're both me."

"You being here is wrong. For a single day, an hour, let alone a lifetime. I swore to protect you...I promised."

"Rory..." The Doctor starts.

"This is your fault."

"I'm so sorry, but Rory..."

"No! This is your fault! You should look in a history book once in a while, see if there's an outbreak of plague or not."

"That is not how I travel."

"Then I do not want to travel with you!"

Rory tears the glasses off of his face; the Doctor hears feedback before sobbing, "Rory is the time glass still on? If the link's still active, I think I can hear Sabrina. Our Sabrina."

Rory lifts the time glass and aims it into the small room. He sees Sabrina as they left her. Her head is bowed and she is crying.

"Oh, Sabrina."

Rory walks to the older Sabrina, speaking in a stern voice, "Look me in the face and say you won't help her."

"I will not help her."

"Okay... Okay."

He walks away for a bit before holding the time glass in front of himself, showing the past Sabrina sobbing the first night she was there, "Look me in the face and say it now."

"Rory? Rory is that you? Rory, where are you?"

"Same place as you - and a bit ahead."

"I remember this."

"But who's she? There's no one else here, but... me. Why are we still here?"

"Because they leave you. Because they get in their TARDIS and they fly away."

"No, Rory wouldn't, not ever. Something must have stopped him."

"You did. Or rather, the old version of you. The Me version of you. I refuse to help them. I won't let them save myself."

"Why?"

"If you escape, then I was never trapped here, the last 36 years of my life rewrites, and I cease to exist. That's why Old Me refused to help then... that's why I'm refusing to help now... and that's why you'll refuse to help when it's your turn. Nothing you can say will change that."

"Three words. What about Rory?"

"Rory? I... I called my robot Rory."

"You called your robot Rory? You didn't call it The Doctor, or Tootsie, our favorite dog?"

"Do you remember the first time we watched the Eleventh Hour? We laughed. Rory was so fidgety. The Doctor was so brave, always so brave. If anything were to happen, there he was. Saving the world, again. Remember what we thought we would say if we ever got the chance to?"

"Thank you," They shared a smile.

"Whoops," They said in unison.

"And when he put on that bowtie."

"But it was never that that caught our attention. It was always Rory. So loyal, so patient."

"Out of all of them, each Doctor, each companion, it was only ever Rory."

"Which was a hard thing to say. Captain Jack Harkness."

"You know when sometimes you meet someone so beautiful, and then you actually talk to them, and five minutes later they're as dull as a brick? Then there's other people, and you meet them and think, 'Not bad, they're okay.' And then you get to know them... and their face just sort of becomes them. Like their personality's written all over it. And they just turn into something so beautiful?"

"It was only ever Rory," Again, they spoke at the same time.

"Please. Do it for him. For the both of them."

"You're asking me to defy destiny, causality, the nexus of time itself, for a pair of boys?"

"You're Sabrina... They're Rory and the Doctor... and oh, yes, I am."

"I'm going to pull time apart for you two," She whispered into the glasses. She knew what was coming. She had tried to deny it, but it was their ultimate destiny. Over the years, she had added to all the things she had not seen in the episode. Everything. Hundreds of new things. What got her every time was the ending. She would not make it.

"Okay, Doctor, Twostreams is back on air. Right, okay, so this is big news, this is temporal earthquake time. I am now officially changing my own future. Hold on to your spectacles. In my past, I saw my future-self refuse to help you. I'm now changing that future and agreeing. Every law of time says that shouldn't be possible."

"Yes, except sometimes knowing your own future is what enables you to change it, especially if you're bloody minded, contradictory and completely unpredictable."

"It's not about what I'm doing, but who I'm doing it for. I trust you to watch my back, Rory."

"Always."

"Because here's the deal... you take me too in the TARDIS. Me too."

"But that means that there'll be two of you, permanently, forever."

"And that way we both get to live."

"Two of them together. Can that work?"

"Perhaps, maybe, if I shunted the reality compensators on the TARDIS, re-calibrated the doomsday bumpers and jettisoned the karaoke bar, yes, maybe, yes. It could do it. The TARDIS could sustain the paradox."

"Right Sabrina," he holds up the glass to see the other one, "and Sabrina."

"OK, Sabrina – Past Sabrina – stand by the door. Future Sabrina, you too. Future Sabrina, can I borrow your sonic scr... probe?"

"It's a screwdriver!"

"Rory, sonic it, double our power. Sabrina Now, you're our link to Sabrina Then. We need to get a signal through. That signal will be a thought. Sabrina Now and Sabrina Then, share a thought. Something so powerful that it can rip through time. Rory, sonic the plinth front. Inside you'll find three levers and a jumble of wiring. That's the regulator valve. After we've rebooted, you have ten minutes to get back to the TARDIS."

"Okay."

"Pull out the red and green receptors, re-route blue into red and green into blue. Leave red loose and on no account touch anything yellow."

Rory pulls out the wires and has the most confused look on his face.

"Come on, Rory. It's hardly rocket science. It's just quantum physics."

"Yes, right. Blue into red..."

"Now the lever. Throw them in order! Sabrinas, start thinking the most important thought you've ever had. Hold it in your head and do not let it go! Lever one."

"For Amy," They both whisper, "Macarena. Macarena, Macarena."

"She's doing The Macarena," They start moving their hips, and do the moves.

"Our first kiss. Mine and Amy's first kiss."

"Lever two, Rory," He pulls and the image of the past Sabrina starts to appear, "Lever three."

Both Sabrinas are now standing in front of him.

"Oh my God," They say in unison, "I don't know what to...Okay, this is weird. Right, just stop doing that."

"How about Sabrina One speaks first?"

"Which one is Sabrina One? I am. No, I am! Rory! Rory, just stop doing that!"

"Oh. Rory, Rory, take the glasses off. You're getting temporal feedback," The Doctor says from the TARDIS. The TARDIS starts to go insane, sparking and producing flames, "Whoa! Calm down, dear! Rory, Sabrina, we've created a massive paradox and the TARDIS hates it. She's self-phasing, trying to get out of here. What's nasty Sabrina done to you? Just calm down, dear. Hang on in there. Rory, you've got eight minutes left. I'm sorry; you're on your own now."

"I'm not on my own. I've got my Sabrinas," They both stare as he holds his thumbs up.

"Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness," A Handbot appears, holding its hand to the front.

"Incoming!" More appear and slowly march towards them.

The older Sabrina tosses the younger one a staff. "Sabrina, remember what we learned in year ten hockey"

"Go for the shins!" They gradually start to defeat them, but more just keep coming. They chase them down stairwells and through corridors until they reach the art gallery Rory started at.

"So, you're coming with us, just like that?" Young Sabrina asks.

"Yeah, just like that."

"Where are you going to live?"

"Not with you, don't worry. I'll go travelling. Pop back for Christmas, maybe Easter."

"Sabrina, haven't you ever wanted two of you during holiday season?"

"We're surrounded!" Rory shouts as both Sabrinas start taking down Handbots a few at a time.

"Go! I've got your back!" The older Sabrina yells. She watches as her younger form is touched by the Handbot and faints.

"No!" Rory yells, pulling the 'Mona Lisa' off the wall and through the head of the Handbot. He quickly picks her up bridal style as the Doctor opens the doors for them.

The older Sabrina looks at the Doctor's face and sees an emotion she wished that she would never see. Pain. He closes his eyes tightly as she screams for him to stop. She drops her weapons and sprints to the TARDIS doors, but they're closed.

"You knew this would happen. You've said that you've seen this before. You know it would come down to this," He whispered to the sobbing girl on the other side of the doors.

"I knew it. I tried my best to forget, but it was always there, Doctor. It would eventually come to this. But you know what? It was worth it."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You knew the TARDIS could not handle this paradox. Why?"

"For her. For them. I always said to myself that I would save them, and I did. I just wanted to do everything I could to try to prevent this. But it wasn't enough. Goodbye, Doctor. Could I speak to him? To Rory?"

"I lied to her, Rory," The Doctor turned to him, "The TARDIS can't contain something like this. And she knew. She just wanted you two to live."

"She'll die!"

"She wants to talk to you. It's always been your choice. One or the other. You can never have both," He takes Rory's hand and places it on the door handle, "It's your choice," He reminds Rory, "She'll never have existed. When we save our Sabrina, this future won't have happened."

"But she happened! She's there!"

"No, she's not real."

"She is real. Let her in!"

"Look, we take this Sabrina, we leave ours. There can only be one Sabrina in the TARDIS. Which one do you want?"

"This isn't fair. You're turning me into you," He hears crying on the other side and places his face to the door. He raises his hand and presses it onto the glass window above the door.

"Don't let me in, Rory. It's supposed to be like this."

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," He starts to turn the latch but she interrupts him.

"No, I saw the way you looked at her when you carried her. You care for her. If you truly care, don't let me in. Open that door, I will, I'll come in. I don't want to die. I won't bow out bravely," The Doctor now starts to listen, "I'll be kicking and screaming, fighting. To the end."

"Tell Sabrina, your Sabrina, I'm giving her the days. The days to come."

"I'm so, so sorry."

"The days I can't have. Take them, please. Can I tell you something, before I go?" She could hear the Handbot approaching, "Ever since I first watched the show, I knew I was in love with you. It was always only you. And I know you're not over her yet. Over Amy. She knows it too," Rory looked back to the young Sabrina, passed out on the floor, "But she doesn't care. She is willing to give up everything for you. For the Doctor as well. So am I. Her time won't come for a very, very long time. But mine is quickly approaching. Please, just say it. I don't care if you mean it or not. I just need to hear it. Please."

"Alright. Sabrina. I love you. So much."

"Thank you. Doctor, I know you're listening. You say it too."

"I've never-" He stops himself with a sigh. His Sabrina. Her last dying request. He walked up to the TARDIS doors, "Sabrina. I love you. Ever since I came to your door and you thought I was that famous actor. You've already made such an impact. I can't begin to imagine what you will do."

"Doctor?" He hummed to let her know he was listening.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't see this. They're coming. I can hear them. They're right behind me," He nodded.

"Alright, I'll turn off the camera," He flipped a button and the screen turned off.

"Thanks. One more thing. Just one."

"And what's that?"

"Geronimo," He laughed, before repeating it after her. He listened as the Handbots approached and as she spoke, "Interface?"

"I'm here Sabrina Campbell."

"Show me them. Rory Williams and the Doctor. Show me home."

The next noise they heard was her body falling to the floor, dead. The TARDIS dematerialized, the time line was destroyed forever.

Sabrina awoke to Rory watching her.

"Did you always know it would never work? Saving both Sabrinas?"

"I promised you I'd save her and there she is. Safe."

"Yeah. There she is."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"She's gone. Can I tell you something?" The Doctor stops at the doorway to continue listening, "My journal. It's been rewriting itself. Like, literally erasing itself, then writing again, as if starting from scratch. Like it's writing my life, except I have yet to live it."

"How much have you read?" The Doctor asks out of curiosity.

"Tons of passages. I was stuck there for a few hours. I had a bit of time to go through it, but there is a weird thing."

"What?"

"When I'm reading, it seems like I read through a whole lot of things, but it's never ending. I can't live that long, can I Doctor?" He smiled to himself. She would be around for a while.

"Mind if I use that?" He took it from her and opened a shelf in the TARDIS console.

"What are you doing?"

"Downloading the information. It'll tell me everything. Ah! Finished! Now, just tell it your name and it'll give you basic information, nothing too drastic that'll change the course of history or anything."

"Alright. I want to go first! Sabrina Campbell," She tells the console clearly. Within a second, the TARDIS screen showed a picture of her with information, "Alright. My age: 21. My gender: Female. My Race: Unknown. My Death date: Unknown. Doctor? How could it not know my race or death? I'm human, I've got to die eventually, right?"

"Maybe it hasn't determined that yet. Keep going."

"Alright. My Home: TARDIS. That's fantastic! My Spouse: Rory Williams?" She looked at Rory and he looked back at her, both with shocked expressions on their faces.


	4. Alone Time

_**Authors Note: I would like to say thank you to anyone who may still be reading this, I would love to get more reviews, tell me what you think, how I can improve, things of that nature. I would also like to thank **__**.com/calendar**__** for putting the scripts of every episode out there so I don't have to type the dialogue by memory. I would also like to request that if you see any mistakes that happen to bother you, please report them, I will take them in my messages and correct them as soon as I get the message. Hope you enjoy this, it's not based upon any episode, I decided to go in a different direction with this chapter.**_

"Doctor, I'm confused. My spouse can't be Rory, can it? How could my journal know these things? Doctor?" He seemed to have let his mind wander off. He, himself was surprised; "Can I ask it anymore questions? When will I and Rory get married? Will we have children?" Before the Doctor could stop it, the question was answered in text that Rory read aloud.

"'Sabrina Campbell and Rory Williams shall join together in marriage on August eighteenth, 2013. Together, they will have three children. These children will go on to become protectors of the universe.' Doctor, what does this mean?"

"I think it means that things are about to change. Rory, I want you to tell it your name. We need to see what happens."

"Rory Williams," He spoke clearly before reading the information, "Age: 23. Gender: Male. Species: Unknown. Death Date: Unknown. Spouse: Sabrina Campbell."

Sabrina tried firing out more questions, but the Doctor's hand slapped onto her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

"Sabrina, remember. We can't know too much about our future. We have to live through whatever happens. Okay?" She nodded, and he removed his hand from her mouth. As soon as his hand was removed, she engulfed him in a hug.

"Doctor, I'm scared. How can this be right? This isn't supposed to happen!"

"I think what you two need is a bit of time away," The Doctor concluded.

"Time away from what, Doctor? Away from you and the TARDIS? No! We can't! Where would we go?"

"You two need to figure out exactly where you want your future to go. Now, I know just where to take you guys," He started to flip switches and the TARDIS broke out in crazy motion. Sabrina became tired of being tossed around like a ragdoll, so she pressed the blue stabilizers, "Did you press something?"

"Nope, just admiring your work," As soon as he turned his back, she pulled on a large, silver lever that she knew was the parking breaks, then made her way to the front door.

"Wait! She hasn't landed!"

"Of course she's landed!" She opened the door to reveal exactly where he had wanted to go.

"How? It's supposed to make that noise!"

"It's not supposed to make that noise! You leave the breaks on!" She made her way out of the TARDIS. She patted the box a few times, whispering, "See you soon, Old Girl," The TARDIS hummed, as if to say: See you soon, "Take good care of him," Rory took her hand as the Doctor led them to a house.

"Here we are. Home!" He threw Rory the keys. He went to go see inside, but Sabrina stayed back, "He loves you, you know," She nodded, "You remind him of her, of Amy. He'll come to accept it. He won't ever forget her, but you will steal his heart. I know. It's happened to me before."

"Rose," She whispered with a tone of sadness in her voice. He nodded, "Everything's going to be alright in the end, I promise," She was handed her book and bag again, "I know you don't get this enough, Doctor. Thank you. For everything and I know you'll say 'Just another day' but we both know that's not right. You've been through so much, given so much up. I could never go through that. But you did. Every single day you stand up tall with adventure in your old eyes. I would never have the courage. But you do. Thank you, Doctor. You've been fantastic," He smiled and gave her a final hug.

"Geronimo," He whispered in her ear, "Now, you and Rory. I want you two to settle on something. I want you two to be happy. Don't expect a visit from me if you're not together. Go. You'll be hearing from me soon. I promise. Now, if I may, I would like to speak to Rory, alright?" She nodded and went to retrieve him. He was waiting at the door. They smiled at each other. She looked into his eyes and pulled him down to her, connecting their lips.

"I heard what you said to her, to the other Sabrina. You told her that you loved her. You said 'I love you' to the old, simple Sabrina. Is it true?"

"It is most definitely true. I haven't felt this way since Amy, and I'll admit, for the longest time, I didn't think I would feel this way again. But then you came along. I knew from the first glance. When you hugged me and whispered to me 'Rory Williams from Leadworth. Rory Williams the Nurse'. I knew you were different," She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, from the very first moment. Now, the Doctor wants to have a word with you. I'll wait inside, alright?" He nodded and they separated, going in different directions.

Rory was immediately engulfed in a hug, "We're going to miss you Doctor,"

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. You guys need some time alone. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. She would know. She's seen this before. We'll keep in touch," He said nothing else as he stepped into the TARDIS and it materialized in front of Rory's eyes.

"He's gone," Rory stated when he made his way back into the house. She was waiting at the kitchen table. This house was upbeat and well decorated. He couldn't help but wonder how the Doctor obtained this place.

"Well, the Doctor obviously suspected he would be dropping _somebody _off here. The refrigerator is stocked, it's bigger on the inside," He opened it to see months' worth of groceries. It was like a walk in closet, just with edibles inside a cold closet.

"Have you gotten a look around? It's nice, but there's only one bedroom with one bed. I could take the couch, if it makes you feel better," She immediately objected.

"No, no, that's alright. We're going to be married one day, with children. We're going to have to come accustomed to sharing a bed. I don't mind if you don't mind," The space between the two had vanished.

"I certainly don't mind," His hands were placed on her lower back.

"Eyes front, soldier," She reminded him, "We're not even dating yet, at least buy me dinner before you go feeling me up," He knew she was joking. He showed her up to the bedroom.

"There is another bedroom, but it has a crib in it. Guess the Doctor was getting ahead of himself," They laughed as she made her way to the closet. This too was larger on the inside. It resembled the wardrobe in the TARDIS, though all of these clothes were modern day. There were two different sections, on the left was a whole selection of clothing for Rory, and on the right was a great wardrobe of women's clothing for Sabrina.

"Come on, I'm sure we can find some sort of media room in here," She took his hand and dragged him through the house in search of said room. They came across it eventually and she spoke slowly to him, "You deserve to know about the Doctor's past. So, we'll start from the very beginning," She pulled the first season of Doctor Who from her backpack, "When we get into the later series, I'll only show you the episodes that don't have you in it. Except for the Eleventh Hour, it was your first episode. The episode that made me fall in love with you," He nodded in agreement, "Good luck. It gets a bit confusing, but it's brilliant. I'm truly sorry for the not so great episodes. Can't do much about them, they're important too."

"So, if you showed this to the Doctor, what would it be like for him?"

"It would be like watching a reality T.V. show that you star in. Watching everything you did, over again, from a different perspective," She turned on the first episode and picked out a rather large, comfortable blanket for the pair to share. She curled up next to him and was asleep within the first five episodes. She fell asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled quietly to himself and brushed a bit of her hair out of her closed eyes. She moaned a bit in her sleep and changed positions so now her head lay on his lap. He decided it was time to go to sleep.

When the seventh episode came to a close, he switched off the television. He looked down at the woman in his lap. He had never felt so loved by anyone, not even Amy. He hadn't loved someone so much since Amy. He knew that this was hard to believe and that they had met just days ago, but he was okay with it. He picked her up bridal style and made his way to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed before lifting the sheets and placing her within the blankets. She stirred with a smile on her lips. He removed her shoes and socks. He knew undressing her any further would be plain inappropriate, so he stopped there. He went into the closet and dressed for bed before returning.

She was half awake when he was at the doorway, "Rory? Is that you? Come to bed, you must be exhausted," He listened and climbed into bed with her, a respectable distance away since the bed was so large. He heard her sigh before she moved in close to him, her head on his shoulder and an arm carelessly thrown across his chest. He immediately responded by placing his arm around her torso, "I love you," She mumbled.

"I love you too," He responded before placing a kiss on her forehead and dozing off into a deep sleep with his love in his arms.


	5. Hello Again

The pair had zero contact with the Doctor in over a year. They tried their best to look on the positive side. They were together, happy. Except something was missing, their Doctor was missing.

They were surprised when a TARDIS blue envelope was sent to their apartment one day.

"Anything in the mail?" Rory asked when Sabrina had come back from retrieving the mail for the day. She held up the blue envelope and tears brimmed in her eyes, "Is that TARDIS blue?" She nodded, and the tears spilled. Rory immediately took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head, whispering comforting words to her, "What does it say?" He asked when they were now seated at the kitchen table and she had stopped crying.

"Nothing whatsoever, just a date and time with map references," She handed him the envelope. There were multiple stamps; some weren't from this country, or planet, for that matter. He opened it to see what was inside. It was exactly what she had said. A white square of paper on top of another TARDIS blue piece of paper. Map references and a date.

"Why is there a number on the front?" He turned back to the envelope where a small 2 was posted on the fold. She knew why, but decided not to answer, "What should we do now?"

She had read this only a day or so ago. She stopped reading when she realized exactly what it was that she was reading, the Doctor's death. She had an idea of what would happen, she had seen this episode so many times before. She knew how it would end, and that she couldn't prevent this fixed point from happening.

"We need to go there. Now," They packed their bags within the hour and bought plane tickets. The next day they were on the plane, heading to Utah in the United States.

"Sabrina Campbell!" The doctor threw out his arms for her to run into, "How long has it been? A month or so? You're not pregnant yet," She scolded him.

"Excuse me Mister, it's been over a year! What's your excuse now?"

"Oh, Sabrina Campbell. The girl who waited. I'm sorry, I meant to stop by for a chat, got a bit sidetracked. Anyways…..Rory Williams!" He now took Rory into a large hug. Sabrina noticed that a gunshot had yet to come, accompanied by a 'Hello, Sweetie'. She now knew that River did not exist.

"Alright, that's it then? No one else is coming?"

"I wouldn't say 'no one'. Either way, let's get a move on!" They had set up a picnic by an ocean, drinking fine wine and talking amongst themselves, "How are you two? Relationship wise?"

The Doctor was curious, "We're perfectly fine. Dating, I guess you could say," Sabrina took Rory's hand in hers and smiled to herself, "It's been a really long time since I've been this happy. I've got my boys," She playfully shoved the Doctor on the shoulder then kissed Rory on the forehead.

"Little offended that he gets a kiss while I get bullied. Where's my kiss?"

"Oi! Watch it!" Sabrina loved when Rory was protective. When they were living on their own, most nights were spent cooking and eating dinner and watching new episodes of Doctor Who. They would occasionally go out to a fancy restaurant with the money that the Doctor had left them.

"So, where are you taking us this time?"

"Oh, it's obviously not just you two; my next guest should be here at any moment."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked as he watched a man approach behind them, "Doctor, who's that in the distance?" He pointed to where a muscular figure was rapidly approaching.

"No, it can't be!" Sabrina shook her head, "That's not possible!"

"Oh, but it is. He's got a vortex manipulator, he could go back to my first regeneration, if he pleased."

"Doctor!" He yelled when he was in view of them, it was him. The Doctor hugged him, and he tisked in reply, "After so long, don't think that that is all I want!" He pecked his lips before moving onto Sabrina and Rory, "Hello again Sabrina and Rory Williams, it's been too long," He hugged each of them.

"I'm sorry, I've got no idea who you are."

"Oh, right, sorry. We're travelling at completely different times. Moving in different directions, if you will. My name is Captain Jack Harkness. Does this mean that you are free?" He directed this question towards Sabrina, who blushed in return. Rory's hand immediately took hers and he pulled her into him, not willing to let go, "So, you guys are already together? Not married yet, are you? But those are spoilers for another time. My question is: What are we doing here?" He pulled the blue envelope from his pocket, and Sabrina immediately took it from him hands. Number 3. She looked up, past Jack to see the Silence standing a fair distance away.

"What is that?" She asked, more to herself then to the rest of the group.

"What's what?" She broke contact and lost her mind for a few seconds.

"Sorry, what?"

"Doctor, what's that in the lake?" Jack pointer to the lake where an astronaut suit had emerged.

"Sabrina. You know what's about to happen. But don't, under any circumstances, stop this," He approached the astronaut alone. They spoke for a few seconds until it pulled up its screen on its helmet. From this distance, Sabrina could not see who was inside.

The Doctor took one last glance towards the three, then his eyes landed on Sabrina. He smiled to himself. She would be the last thing he thought of, the last person he would see.

"I love you," He whispered to himself. In the corner of his eye, he could see an arm rise. He held his breath and tried to think of anything else. But it was always them, his companions. Rose and Donna. Martha and Sarah Jane Smith. Amy and Sabrina. Jack and Rory. He closed his eyes as a smile graced his lips. At that moment, he felt fantastic. Until he heard a scream and he was shot in the side. He felt his body light up in a yellow heat, each of his molecules dying and being reborn. He was changing, "I'm so sorry," He told them as he looked down at his hands. So young, yet so old. All of his mistakes were in his eyes. He thought of her again. Sabrina. He felt himself completely burst out in light, his face started to change before he was shot again in the chest, falling to the floor in a pile of dead limbs.

Sabrina screamed as she finally loosened from Rory's grip, sprinting to the Doctor. She knew that he was gone. She checked his hearts, both here silent. She sobbed into his tweed jacket as Jack tried shooting at the astronaut while it submerged back into the lake.

Rory detached Sabrina from the Doctor and was immediately tackled in a hug, "He's gone," She kept repeating to herself, "I couldn't stop it, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	6. Space, 1969 Part 1

A man with a gallon of gasoline walked up to them, removing his hat.

"This can't be real, the Doctor can't just be killed, like that," Rory sighed as Sabrina's tears stopped. She knew that the Doctor wasn't gone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to save you a bit of time. That is most certainly the Doctor, and he is most certainly dead. He said that you would be needing this," He placed the gasoline on the sandy shore by the Doctor's dead feet.

"A Time Lord's body is nothing short of a miracle. Whole species would tear the world apart just for a sample of his DNA, we've got to burn the body," Rory spotted a lonely boat a few yards away.

"If we're going to do this, we are going to do this right."

As they watched the Doctor's body burn, Jack had only a few questions, "Who are you, how did you know to come here?" He was handed a blue envelope with a number four on it.

"My name is Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again. But...you'll be seeing me. As for your second reason, it's obvious, isn't it?" He turned to walk away, but stopped, as if he wanted to say something more, "You three were as young as the day I met you. I, however, am not."

"I know where we need to go. Jack, can you take us with you? With that vortex manipulator?" He smirked, an eyebrow raised and Rory took Sabrina's hand.

"I'd take you to the Moon and back, sweetie," A fist collided with his face and he went tumbling to the ground. He stood again automatically.

"Stop flirting with my wife!"

"I'm not you're wife," Sabrina immediately put in, "At least, not yet, I'm not," She winked and told Jack where they were to go, "The Moon, you say. I have the strangest feeling that the Moon isn't too far away."

They had appeared in front of a small diner. Sabrina practically sprinted in, wanting to see the Doctor again.

"He numbered the envelopes," She stated, "We have two, Jack has three, Canton had four."

"What's your point?"

"Where's number one? He numbered them by who he trusted the most, who he wanted to be there when he took his final breath. Who did he trust more than anybody else in the world?" Her question was answered not by Rory or Jack, but by the Doctor himself. He had appeared through a swinging down, a bendable straw on his lips.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or, 'Hello,' as people used to say."

"Doctor?"

"Jack! Good old buddy of mine! I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz!" Sabrina stared at him as he smiled happily, unaware of what will happen soon.

"But, you're okay? How can you be okay? I just wa-" A hand was forcefully slapped over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. Jack looked over at Sabrina, winked, and then licked her hand.

"That's disgusting! You nasty captain! The Captain of Nasty, they should call you!"

"I'm sorry, is there something that I'm missing?" They glanced at the Doctor and Sabrina let one word fall from her lips before she could stop it.

"Spoilers," He smiled and hugged each of them with enthusiasm, which was not returned.

"I am most definitely okay! I am the King of Okay! Oh, a rubbish title that is. Captain Jack Harkness! Now that is a fantastic title! How long has it been? Two, three years?" A hand collided with the Doctor's cheek and he grabbed it in pain.

"Guess again," Jack raised his hand again, ready for the Doctor to guess the wrong number again.

"No violence you two!" Sabrina warned.

"Eleven years," Jack answered, "Eleven years without a single word from you three! Doctor! I expected it from you, but not from innocent little Sabrina and Rory!"

"Jack, this is the first time we've met you. Anything going on with you hasn't happened yet, you're decades ahead of us."

"What I don't understand is how can the Doctor be here?" He poked him in the chest to see if it was really him"

"Well, I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."

"What age are you, Doctor?"

"That's a bit personal."

"What age?"

"Nine hundred and nine."

"So where are we? When was the last time we met?"

"Well, I dropped you two off about 3 days ago. Bit of a short vacation, if you ask me."

"Doctor, that was over a year ago for us," Rory answered, "I'm confused, how could this happen?"

"My question is: What are we all doing here?"

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III."

"Recruited by who?"

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe."

"And who's that?" The three shared a glance before answering simultaneously.

"Spoilers."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?"

No one is truly listening, just nodding, though the Doctor doesn't notice and continues.

"How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose," Sabrina makes eye contact with Jack and microscopically moves her heard towards the direction of the stairs that take you down to the electronics under the TARDIS. He nods and follows her towards the stairs. Rory makes a move to go with them but the Doctor stops him.

"Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?"

"I'll find out."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Explain it again."

"The Doctor we saw on the beach was a future version, 200 years older than the one up there."

"But all that'll still happen? He'll still die?"

"Yeah, we all will, eventually," She sighed and shook her head, "We can't stop this from happening, I know. Jack, I've seen this all before."

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So the Doctor in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to...to what exactly? Avenge him?" Rory's confused and concerned.

"Avenging is not his style."

"Save him?"

"That's not his style either."

The Doctor sticks his head out over the edge and yells, "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no one to stand around, looking impressed. What's the point in having you all?"

"I need to talk to him, alone," They nod, and she makes her way up the stairs.

"I know what you're going to tell me."

"How could you know?"

"Full body scan, did it the moment you stepped on the TARDIS. It's a boy, by the way," She laughes

"Thanks."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I was hoping the middle name could be Theta, if that doesn't bother you. I can't just name him 'the Doctor' and be done with it."

"And the first name?"

"Matthew, Matt for short."

"Have you told Rory yet?"

"Told what to Rory?" Rory asked, climbing the stairs with Jack, "I've decided that I don't want to be alone with him," Jack winked, "What haven't you told Rory yet?"

"I was going to, you traitor. I had to make sure, knew the Doctor couldn't resist a full body scan the second I came in."

"You're not?" Jack concluded.

"But I am."

"Already?"

"Oi! It's been a year, we're young, and what else do you expect?"

"But you're gonna get," He threw out his arms to mime just how large she would be.

"Thanks."

"Alright, am I the only one confused? I feel like I'm missing something," She took his hands and smiled to herself. She looked back at the Doctor for some reassurance.

"Rory, I'm pregnant. A boy. Matthew Theta Williams! A person! Inside of me!" He covered his mouth in shock and was screaming inside.

"Oh my god! A boy! In there!" He knelt down and patted her stomach, "A dad! Oh, I'm going to be a fantastic dad! Wait, the TARDIS! Won't it give off some sort of radiation, make the baby all alien?"

"No, it's safe. At least I think it's safe. Never really tested it out, guess we'll figure it out in about seven to eight months! Right, back on track! Time isn't a straight line; it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons," He frowned in frustration as if he loathes Thursday afternoons with every fiber in his body, "But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, 'cause that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing," He points to a television screen and Sabrina read the text aloud.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?"

"Because that's not where we're going."

"Where are we going?"

"Home! Well, you two are. Off to prepare for a baby. Jack you're going back to traveling the world, where you belong, without me, of course. Don't want you dying then coming back to life now would we? Me, I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other.

The Doctor lands on the pilot's chair, pinching the bridge of his nose, as if he had a headache.

"What? A mysterious summon? You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know; I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"You're going to have to trust us this time," Jack answered this.

"Trust you? Sure. But first of all, Captain Jack Harkness, just one thing... Who are you? You tell me you're one person, but you just might be another. Do you even know how you became what you are? Ever regained those years of your life that you said you lost? You could be a murderer, a thief. There's no way I could trust you."

"Trust me," Sabrina replied before she could stop herself. He strides over to her.

"Okay."

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters."

"Us," She replied simply, "No matter what. We will be there. Traveling the stars, saving planets. You know that it's going to be alright. I especially know. We have to do this. If you don't do this, there is no 'us'. There's only a 'you' or a 'me'. Together, Doctor. Together, we can make anything happen. You just have to trust me.

"My life in your hands, Sabrina Campbell."

"Thank you."


	7. Space, 1969 Part 2

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III! Who's he?" The Doctor was asking Sabrina more than anyone, she knew these things and it was a quicker process.

"Ex-FBI. Got kicked out. "

"Why?"

"He just wanted to get married. They call it a 'problem with authority' I call it 'a load of rubbish'. Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting."

"Yeah, 1969, who's President?"

"Nixon."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"This is a personal matter. I need someone on the outside, someone with FBI training, but is not in contact with them," The president stood like a stone wall, addressing Canton who slumped down in a chair before him.

"I'm flattered. "

"You were my second choice for this, Mr. Delaware."

"That's okay. You were my second choice for President, Mr. Nixon. Play the message," He did so, pressing the play button on the recorder. The Doctor stepped from the invisible TARDIS when they both had their backs turned.

"_Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?"_

"_Mr. President?"_

"A child?"

"_This is the President, yes."_

"_I'm scared, Mr. President. I'm scared of the Space Man."_

"A little girl?"

"Boy."

"How can you be sure?"

"_What space man? Where are you phoning from, where are you right now? Who are you?"_

"_Jefferson Adams Hamilton"_

"_Jefferson, listen to me..."_

The connection is cut and the only thing heard in the room is the dial tone.

"Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir?"

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust any.." He turns to see the Doctor writing down notes in a small notebook. He doesn't notice and continues to scribble notes down, furiously. He feels their eyes on him and he looks up.

"Oh, Hello! Is this a bad moment? Oh, look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the Oblong Room. I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, just be off then, shall I?" He turns directly into the cloaked TARDIS and falls to the floor.

Nixon pushes a red button behind his desk to alert security.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The TARDIS rocked when the Doctor knocks into it.

"Give me a second!" Sabrina shouts, pressing buttons and pulling levers. It was as if she didn't have any control over her own movements. She had never used the TARDIS before, yet, somehow, she got the screen working to see the Doctor pinned to the floor by security guards.

"Sabrina, have you got my scanner working yet?"

"Oh, I hate him! "

"No, you don't!"

"Get the President out of here! Sir, you have to go with them now!" Security guards were rushing to the President's side who seemed more curious than alert.

"Make her blue again!" Sabrina did just that, moving around the console to take the cloaking off.

"What the hell is that?"

"Mr. President! That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, the answer's yes. I'll take the case! Fellas, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot me?"

Sabrina decided this was the right time to exit, "Jack, get rid of any weapons, they'll check," She watched as he pulled at least a dozen different sized handguns from various places. She gave him a look. He sighed, pulling another from his trousers, "Thanks, let's go. Don't put your hands up, be confident and smart, alright?" They exited the TARDIS, Sabrina was particularly confident, striding in as dozens of security pointed their weapons at her, "Oh, now boys. Is there really a need for violence? We four just climbed out of a telephone box that we snuck into the most powerful country in the entire world; don't you think that we've got a few tricks up our sleeves?"

"Do not shoot them! They're with me, my 'crew' if that's how you want to put it."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sir, you need to stay back."

"But who, but who are they? What is that box?"

"Like I said, Mr. President. A Police Box, don't you listen? Now, would you kindly listen to the strange man sitting at your desk and this thing will be over, quick and easy. As for who we are, I'm Sabrina, that's the Doctor. Rory and Jack. We're your new secret agents. Now, please put down the guns."

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor answered this one.

"Boring question. Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?"

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr. Delaware."

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends and you'll never, ever know."

"How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it."

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder."

"Five minutes?" Canton asks, ignoring the agent.

"Five."

"Mr. President, that man is a clear and present danger."

"Mr. President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and three of his friends and that's the man he walked past. One of them is worth listening to. What say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers?"

"I like him!" Sabrina whispered to Rory, but he heard. Canton looked over, winked, and turned back to the Doctor. Sabrina saw the angry look on Rory's face, "Don't worry. I'm not really his type. Jack might have a great chance, though," She gave him a kiss and a smile; "We're together, Rory Williams. Nothing will ever change that."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'nothing'," He looked at the Doctor who was already looking over.

The Doctor had been listening. He listens to everything they say. Rory was suspicious, angry. Not the best match, in his opinion. He was in love with her. But she was a mother to be, eventually a wife to be. She wasn't his.

"Five minutes," Canton reminded.

"I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilize, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez!" The Doctor ignored his own thought and answered with fake enthusiasm.

"Get him his maps!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Doctor, can I talk to you?" Sabrina asks, moving him away from the rest of the group and the maps.

"You can always talk to me, Sabrina. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just, nervous."

"About?"

"Well, Rory and I were going to keep this a secret. But, you're my best friend. It's not fair for you to not know."

"Know what?" She pulled on her necklace, at the end, which had previously been tucked into her shirt, was a diamond engagement ring.

"The day before we got the letter, actually. He proposed. I said yes," She waited for a reaction, and he smiled.

"Oh, Sabrina!" He took her in his arms, hugging tightly. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I am so happy for you two! Now, since you just wasted some of the time they've given me, would you kindly like to point out where it is we are supposed to be heading?" She laughed and pointed, "Thank you. How are you, with the baby? With Rory?"

"I don't know, honestly. It's moving really quickly. I'm a little scared, to be honest."

"Sabrina Campbell, you are going to be a fantastic mother!"

"And a wife?" He was trying not to think of that part. She would be a great wife. She would cook and love you like no other. She would be the perfect wife, for Rory. He reminded himself. For Rory, she will be Rory's wife.

"The best."

"Why Florida?" Canton asked, walking up behind them.

"NASA, it's where NASA is. She mentioned seeing a spaceman. There's also another lead I'm following."

Rory walked up behind Sabrina, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head in the crook of her neck, "Spaceman? Like the one we saw at the lake?" He whispered in her ear.

"Maybe. Probably."

She turns towards him and over his shoulder, and sees the same creature she saw at the lake in the doorway, "I remember!" She whispers to herself.

"What do you remember?" She looks again and there is nothing in the doorway.

"I don't know, I jus-," A pain shoots through her stomach, stopping her midsentence.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?"

"Sabrina?" Jack is now there, and she is gripping one of his shoulders in pain.

"You all right?" The Doctor comes up and catches her when she collapses.

"I don't know. Is it the baby?"

"Babies don't usually make you collapse in pain unless you're going into labor."

"Can I go to the restroom?" She asks the security guard.

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office."

"Shut up and take her to the rest room. She's pregnant," Canton orders.

"Thanks," Sabrina responds.

"Rory, go with your fiancé. Keep her out of trouble, would you?" Rory isn't surprised that Sabrina had already told the Doctor, and he listens, following and soon catching up to them.

They arrive at the restroom and she stops them from following in, "I think I can manage it from here."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Your five minutes are up."

"Yeah, and where's my fez?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There it was. The same creature from before.

"I saw you before. At the lake, and here. But then I forgot. How did I forget? What are you?"

A woman emerges from the restroom."

"Get back! Stay back from it!"

She turns to the creature and screams, then laughs it off, "Oh, my God, what is that, is that a mask? Is that a Star Trek thing? Ben, is that you?"

"Get back from it, now!"

"Back from what, honey?"

"That!"

She turns back and screams again, as if surprised by the monster, "Oh, my God, look at that. Is that a Star Trek mask? Ben, that's got to be you! Hang on; did I just say all that?"

"No, please, you've got to stay back!"

"Back, honey? Back from what?" The lights start to flicker, and she waves it off, "Oh, those lights. They never fix them."

"Look behind you!"

"Honey, there is nothing..." The creature is now reaching at her with its arm outstretched, the electricity from the lights seem to be gathering onto its fingertips and the woman was suddenly just a pile of ashes.

"You didn't have to kill her, she couldn't even remember you! How does that work? We can only remember you, while we're seeing you, is that it?," She started fumbling with her cell phone and eventually manages to take a picture of it, "Why did you have to kill her?" The creature responds in a deep, throaty voice.

"Joy. Her name was Joy. Your name is Sabrina. You will tell the Doctor."

"Tell him what?"

"What he must know. And what he must never know."

"How do you know about that?"

"Tell him," The creature moves forward and is less than a foot away, she breaks contact and rushes out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" She ran directly into Rory who looked at her, worried. She stopped for a moment, not sure how to respond. She had lost her train of thought.

"I'm fine. Much better, thanks. I have to tell the Doctor," She stops there, not sure where she was going with the sentence. Her mouth just formed the words and they just seemed to have slipped out of her mouth.

"Tell him what, Sabrina?"

"Sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"Alright, let's go back," The agent led them back to the office and they were immediately greeted by Jack.

"You alright, darling? Just some pregnancy problems?"

"Yeah, bit of a stomach ache. Nothing to worry about. It's gone, now. Whatever it was," He nodded and returned to the Doctor's side. The Doctor looked at the two, expectantly.

"You two alright?"

"Yeah. It just seems like I've forgotten something. Something really important," Just when she was about to form a thought in her mind, the telephone rang.

"The kid?"

"Should I answer it?"

"Here!" The Doctor pointed to a street corner on the map, "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious when you think about it."

"You, sir, are a genius."

"It's a hobby."

"Mr. President, answer the phone."

"Hello. This is President Nixon."

"_It's here! The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"_

"There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go! Mr. President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." Together the Doctor, Sabrina, Jack and Rory jump into the TARDIS and Canton soon becomes curious, how did they all fit?

"What the hell are you doing?" He soon follows, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, the Doctor took off.

"_Mr. President, please help! Please help me!"_

"Jefferson, it's all right. I'm sending my best people."

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name or her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton... Sabrina?"

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers."

"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me."

Meanwhile, Canton is turning back and forth, moth open and opening and closing his eyes several times, seeing if this is real.

"You okay? Coping?" Rory consulted the man.

"The President asked the child two questions. Where and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside," Canton interrupted.

"You get used to it," Rory replied with a shrug.

"Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?"

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Here! Come on!" Together, they filed out of the TARDIS, Sabrina following afterwards. Canton stops her.

"It's er..." He didn't know how to really phrase his words.

"Are you taking care of this?" Sabrina poked Rory on the nose.

"Why's it always my turn?"

"'Cause you're the newest," She kisses him and continues to follow the Doctor.

"Where are we?" Jack asks, turning around, "It looks like a rundown space station."

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?"

"Why would a girl be here?"

"I don't know. Lost, maybe," Sabrina picks up the phone that is sitting on the desk. She hears nothing, not even a dial tone.

"Not working," She comments, placing the phone back and turning on her flashlight to have a look around.

"The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do. She looked out the window," The Doctor peeked through the shutters at the street signs.

"Streets. Of course, street names!"

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and, Sabrina, you've got that face on again."

"What face?" She remembered this joke from watching the show and decided to play along.

"The "he's hot when he's clever" face."

"This is my normal face."

"It is."

"Oh, shut up."

"Not a chance," At this time, Rory butted in.

"Um, excuse me. That's my fiancé you're flirting with."

"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton is still shocked, thinking he is dreaming or something along the lines of that.

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?"

"I was going to cover it with time travel."

"Time travel?"

"Brave heart, Canton. Come on!" The Doctor has a childish grin on his face as if he is hunting for Easter eggs.

"So we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside and it travels through time and space?"

"Basically."

"How long has Scotland Yard had this?"


	8. Space, 1969 Part 3

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused."

"You realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course."

"I noticed the phone, yes."

"What about it?" Rory asked, breaking the Doctor's and Sabrina's conversation.

"It was cut off," Sabrina replied, "So how did the child phone from here?"

"Okay. But why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Don't know. Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards," The Doctor had a curious look on his face as Sabrina pulled out her little blue book, "It's all in there already, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, looking over her shoulder at the words that were appearing on the paper.

"Yeah. All of it," She replied, "What we say, what we do, how we feel, everything."

"Well, that's just rubbish," He snatched the book out of her hand and placed it on the inside of his jacket pocket, "What's the point in an adventure when you already know what's going to happen? It's like taking a class on the Civil War when you've already fought in it. It's reckless and stupid. Knowing about your future before it's happened. It makes you want to rewrite it. You're banned from this book."

"My mother gave it to me," She argued, trying to take it out of his jacket.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back. Eventually, I promise. Cross my hearts and hope to regenerate," They laughed at this and Rory approached them, taking Sabrina away from the Doctor.

"You alright?" She asks, seeing the angry look on his face.

"I don't like the way he's looking at you," She was offended. What exactly was he getting at?

"Which is?"

"Like you two are engaged with a kid on the way. If he thinks he could just swoop in and take you away from me, he's wrong," The Doctor was listening, he was always listening. Was it obvious? He realized that this version of himself was a bit flirty, but never more than that. Jack approached him, a smirk on his face.

"She's different. Exciting. A bit like Rose, wouldn't you say?" Jack knew that it was still a sore subject but he continued, "And Martha a bit. Maybe Donna too? And Sarah Jane? She's like every companion wrapped in one! And it kills you to see her with him, doesn't it?"

"She's happy," He replied after a while. He had to force his thoughts to stay on the astronaut and not his former companions, "And that's all that matters. She's happy," He seemed to be telling himself this.

"But you're not. How did she even come here? You just pulled her from her dimension? There's another Sabrina out there, wandering around Earth and you're just ignoring the fact that this is an insane paradox."

"Now why would a little girl be here?" The Doctor ignores him, asking questions, not even bothering to wait for anyone to have a go at guessing, he just answers them, "Let's find her and ask her."

They approach an operating table, or something of that nature. The technology seems alien and the gunk and slime on the wires also seems suspiciously alien.

"It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone," Sabrina states, picking up the wire and watched as it stretched out a few yards.

"Which is odd, because... look at this!" He pulls out an astronaut helmet from a box on the floor. The box is surrounded by larger ones, holding suits and boots of the same nature.

"It's Earth tech, contemporary."

"Very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program!" He's excited, lifting up the lid of the helmet to reveal his childish grin.

"Stolen? What, by aliens?" Rory and Jack have now joined them. This space suit was recognizable, something they had seen just earlier today.

"Apparently."

"Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Because it's cooler! Look how cool this stuff is!" He removes the helmet and places it on Jack's head.

"Oh, are we dressing up now? Doctor, that's a whole other fantasy!"

"Something feels wrong," Sabrina mutters to herself. Rory is now at her side, "I feel as if we're walking right into a trap. It's too late now, though. And I know what you're thinking."

"Which is?"

"If we kill the astronaut now in 1969, it might not be there in 2011," Jack has directed the Doctor out of hearing distance so they can continue.

"Why don't we?"

"We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox," She stops when Canton comes back to them, now alright and content on where he is.

"I think he's okay now," Rory says to the Doctor.

"Back with us, Canton?" He pauses for a moment, before answering casually.

"Like your wheels," The Doctor has a smile on his face when he says this and pats him on the back.

"That's my boy! So come on - little girl, let's find her."

"What's this?" Jack asks, seeing several large wires leading down to a pothole. Sabrina recognizes this, and says nothing about it, "Doctor! Look at this," Jack decides to go climbing down into it.

"So where does that go?" The Doctor asks.

"Looks like there's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?"

"No, nothing that's showing up," Jack now has his scanner and is scanning the tunnels.

"Those are the worst kind. Be careful."

"As if," Is all he says back, climbing down further to get a better look.

"Rory, would you mind going with him?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Then I appreciate it all the more," He gently pats Rory on the back as Rory unenthusiastically calls out for Jack.

"Hang on, Jack, I'm coming too."

"So... I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me honestly, am I still there?" Canton is speaking to Sabrina, investigating the rooms together.

"I'm afraid not Canton."

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems?"

"No. I just wanted to get married."

"I know. It's awful, but it will get better. Apparently anything but a man and a wife is a sin. I say that's rubbish," He looks at her with a sparkle in his eyes and a light smile on his face.

"Where exactly are you from?"

"A different dimension," She says, with an exhausted sigh, "In that dimension, this is nothing but a T.V. show. The Doctor comes knocking on my door one day and picks me up. I didn't believe him. Now I'll believe just about anything."

"Alright," He pauses, "Doctor who, exactly?" He points to the Doctor who has his entire head inside a crate.

"That's classified."

"Classified by who?"

"God knows."

"But you work for him."

"He's my friend, if 'friend' is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way."

"Stuff does that," They stop for a moment as someone from a distance screams.

"_Help me!"_

Canton pulls out his gun and the Doctor pulls out his sonic.

"_Help! Help me!"_

"It's her!" Sabrina has to stop; she grasps her sides in pain and is withering on the floor. The Doctor is now holding her, edging her to keep going.

"Sabrina? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something!"

"Doctor! Hurry up!" Canton screams in the distance, they both disregard him.

"It's important. It's really, really important."

"Doctor! Quickly!" Canton scrams again.

"What, right now? We've got more important things to do!" He pulls her through a corridor into another room where Canton has disappeared in to. He is unconscious on the floor. They sprint to him, trying to get him up.

"Canton! Canton, are you okay?"

"Is he all right?" She's still in pain and trying to massage her muscles.

"Just unconscious. Got a proper whack though."

"Doctor, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now!"

"Not a great moment, we have all the time in the world for you to tell me, just not right now!"

"No, it's important, it has to be now!"

"_Help! Help me! Help me!"_

The Doctor tries to follow the screaming, but is pulled back by Sabrina who swallows before speaking.

"Doctor," She stops, rethinking about this but the words seem to fall from her mouth, "I'm in love with you," There is a sudden thudding but that's not what the Doctor is focused on. He shuts his eyes and thinks back. He thinks back to Sarah Jane, then to Rose. He recalls the first time he met Martha and when Donna just popped into the TARDIS. He remembered crashing into Amelia Pond's backyard and saving the world in less than an hour. His mind wanders to Sabrina. It takes him less than a second for him to know how he feels, and now she feels the same. At least she _thinks _she feels the same, but that's enough for him. He opens his eyes again and she is no longer in front of him, but on the floor, fumbling with Canton's gun.

"_Help me!"_

"Get down!" Sabrina screams as she raises the gun to point it at the astronaut. The visor is now rising and but the trigger has already been pulled. She screams, knowing who she saw a glimpse of in the astronaut suit. She recognizes who it is because it was who she stared at in the mirror when she was a young girl.

"No!"


	9. The Day Of The Moon Part 1

They had been running, harder and faster than ever before. Sabrina ended up in Utah, the Valley of the Gods, they called it. She sprinted, panting and sweating as she reached the end of a cliff, almost falling off. She could hear them following.

"Canton," She panted as him and his colleges followed him out of the car. They surrounded her in a circle, each holding up their guns.

"Miss Campbell," He responded casually. He lowers his weapon and motions to a couple of guards to lay a leather bag on the floor.

"Is that a body bag?"

"Yes, it is," She sighs and puts her arms in the air before responding.

"It's empty," A devilish smile crosses over his face.

"How about that," He raises his gun again.

"Do you even know why you're doing this? Can you even remember the warehouse?" He had looked into the eyes of the Silence and it commanded him to do this, "Tell him that I love him," He said nothing and pulled the trigger. She fell to the floor, dropping her face and body to the sand beneath her.

Canton walks through a long hallway, holding a folder and wearing a black suit. The Doctor sits there, a beard now grown on his face from the time he had spent imprisoned there. There are people building a wall around him. He is in a strait jacket and is chained to the chair.

"We found Sabrina Campbell. She had strange markings on her arm," He opens the folder, taking out a picture of her arm and tossing it on the floor for the Doctor to see, "Do you know what they are?"

"Why don't you ask her?" He looks to the floor, tears threatening to come to his eyes, but he refuses to let it happen. He wasn't weak, but he thought that he was. He sighed, oh, his poor Sabrina. Canton walks away without a word, but is stopped by the Doctor's words.

"Do you remember what she told me in the warehouse? What did she say, before, you know?"

"She said 'Tell him I love him'. She didn't specify who. Guess she didn't think that she needed to," The Doctor knew it. It was Rory. Her soon-to-be husband.

"You knew she was pregnant. You said so in the Oval Office. Why not just imprison her?"

"Doesn't have quite the same effect," He said nothing else and strolled away, as if they had just had afternoon tea and were making small talk.

Jack is scanning a building in formal wear, after a ball he was invited to. He never turned down a party. No life forms showed up, but they were there, in front of his eyes. They rose from the shadows.

"I see you! I see you!" He mutters to himself, rolling up his sleeve and marking a small area of skin that wasn't already marked. He didn't break eye contact until he heard noises behind him. They were here and they cornered into the edge of the building that had been destroyed.

"Captain Harkness," Canton casually greeted. He raised his gun, "Don't move! It's over!"

"They're here, Canton. They're everywhere."

"I know. America's being invaded," He had a mocking tone of voice.

"You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied."

"You're coming with us, Captain Harkness. There's no way out, this time," A smile spread across Jack's face as he lowered his arms and took a breath.

"There's always a way out," He waved happily to them and fell backwards, off the corner of the building.

The Doctor watches a few scientists with a strong interest as they continue to build the wall.

"We found Captain Harkness," Canton speaks suddenly, but it doesn't faze the Doctor, he merely ignores it.

"These bricks, what are they made of? Where is he?"

"He ran. Off the 50th floor," The Doctor, again, ignored him.

"I'd say zero balanced dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison. And it still won't be enough," He is angry now. He only has one person left out there. Rory. Everyone else had been taken from him. Things always came up for them to not be there. He wasn't just angry, he was furious.

Rory is now running across the Hoover Dam, being trapped on both sides. He looks over the corner, and sees nothing but emptiness until the very end where the river lays. He turns around, throwing his arms up in surrender. He knew. She was gone; he had nothing left to live for. Fighting was no longer worth it if she wasn't there fighting with him.

"What are you waiting for?" He asks Canton, wanting death.

"I'm waiting for you to run," Rory lets his arms drop out of exhaustion, "It'll look better if I shot you while you were running. Then again, looks aren't everything." The trigger is pulled.

Two body bags are being pulled after Canton as he approaches the Doctor's newly built prison. They are laid down on the floor in his prison cell.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?"

"I want you to know where you stand," The guards leave.

"In a cell," The Doctor replies.

"In the perfect cell," Canton corrects, "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave," He uses his hand to lock the door, "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"

"You bet," The Doctor stands, struggling out of the fake restraints put on him. Canton unzips Sabrina's bag as the Doctor rushes to unzip Rory's.

"You okay?" He hugs Rory who, admittedly, looks dirty and smells disgusting.

"Finally," Rory pants, struggling for breath, "These things could really do with air holes."

"Never had a complaint before," Canton replies, helping Sabrina to stand. The Doctor stretches.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Sabrina asks.

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place," Canton replies.

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere," He pulls on his braces and leans over, hitting the invisible TARDIS. He snaps his fingers and it opens automatically, "Shall we?" They follow him into the TARDIS.

"What about Captain Harkness? He dove off a rooftop!"

"Don't worry. He does that every now and then. Sabrina, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool!" They run to do what they were told and they stop when they finish, just staring at each other.

"I missed you," He sighed, pressing their foreheads together, "So much, every day. After spending so much time together, then to just be completely separated? It was impossible."

"I know, sweetie. I missed you too, so much. I love you," She remembered the last time she had told someone that to their face. The Doctor, she had told him that she was in love with him. She decided against telling anyone about that. She also decided against telling anyone about seeing herself in the astronaut suit. Honestly, she wasn't sure it was her. She couldn't remember it happening. She was never taken away as a child or put into an astronaut suit. She remembered that River had told no one, and she decided to do the same. The time would come for everyone to know, and it wasn't now.

They kissed; it was a long kiss that could have lasted a lifetime. It was full of passion and love. He loved her, and she loved him. Then there was the Doctor. He didn't love her back. She was being crazy, she decided. Her feelings were going crazy from the pregnancy.

Rory touched her stomach, which currently was still a bit flat.

"So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, 'cause no one can remember them."

"So what are they up to?" Jack is drying his hair.

"No idea. But the good news is...we've got a secret weapon," The Doctor runs to the door, the others following after him.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?"

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

It was raining and it was dark. Sabrina and Canton pulled up to an abandoned orphanage. They stop to listen to the radio.

"In just a few days mankind will set foot on the moon for the first time. Today the President reaffirmed America's commitment," It trailed on for a while before Canton turned it off.

"Ready. Check?" They both look to the palm of their left hands. Nothing.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Ow!" The Doctor had just stuck something that left like a needle into Canton's hand.

"So, three months, what have we found out?"

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America," The Doctor does the same to Rory, " Ow!"

"Not just America, the entire world."

"There's a greater concentration here though," Jack corrects, being stuck by the Doctor, "Ow!"

"You okay?" He's now at Sabrina.

"All better," She replies confidently with a nod.

"Better?"

"I don't know why I said what I did. I'm not sure if I really do or not, but I'm one hundred percent positive that I love Rory. He's the father of this baby, he's my fiancé, and he's my entire life."

"What's up?" Rory was now standing next to them.

"Nothing. Really, nothing, seriously."

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them," Canton cuts in.

"You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like," Jack sighs in frustration.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always."

"So that's why you marked your skin?"

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter."

"How long have they been here?"

"That's what we've spent three months trying to find out," They had been to all fifty states, some foreign countries, and the like.

"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover."

"But how long do you think?"

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins."

"How?"

"Like this," He reaches back and sneak attacks Sabrina, sticking her in the hand while she wasn't looking.

"Ow!" He just laughed at her.

"Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand," He now sticks himself, "Ow! Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it," He taps his hand and it starts to glow red, "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing," He spoke into it. He pressed it again and it played the message back.

"_And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."_

"Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?"

"I did. But even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it, because I couldn't talk to you," He reaches over and presses a button on the console. Canton takes a quick glance over his shoulder and turns back, unknowingly fixing the Doctor's bowtie before he could stop himself.

"What? What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand," There's a flashing light on the palm of his hand.

"Why's it doing that?"

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?"

"I haven't," He stops.

"Play it," He presses the palm of his hand and the recording plays.

"_My God, how did it get in here?"_

"_Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie."_

"_What? What are you staring at?"_

"_Look at your hand."_

"It's a hologram, extrapolated from a photo on Sabrina's phone. Take a good long look. You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me," He snaps his fingers and their minds draw a blank.

"I can't."

"No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it."

"Like post hypnotic suggestion."

"Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion?"

"Now then, a little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"

"Could be anywhere," Canton suggests.

"Except they probably stayed close to that warehouse, 'cause why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA."

"Find her? Where do we look?"

"Children's homes."


	10. The Day Of The Moon Part 2

"Hello," A short, older man answered the door, Canton held up his ID.

"FBI. You must be Dr. Renfrew. Can we come in?"

"The children are asleep," He tries to protest.

"We'll be very quiet," Sabrina suggested.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's about a missing child."

"What are you...?" He was confused, but stopped, as if seeing something and losing his train of thought. He began again, "Yes, yes, come in, please."

They push their way in, and the orphanage owner immediately continues what he was doing, barely paying them any attention. He calls to them after a moment, "This way," He leads them up the staircase. There is writing on the walls, things like 'Get out' and 'Leave me' in what appeared to be red paint, Sabrina hoped it wasn't blood, "Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

"It's the kids, yeah? They do that?"

"Yes. The children. It must be, yes," He was dazed, as if he wasn't even controlling what he was saying. He reaches up to clean off some more of the paint, and on his wrist are the words 'Get out', "Anyway, my office is this way," He leads them down the hallway, and up more stairs.

"We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Graystark Hall was closed in '67."

"That's the plan, yes."

"The plan?"

"Not long now," He wasn't paying much attention.

"It's 1969."

"No, no. We close in '67. That's the plan, yes."

"You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now," Renfrew was more confused now than ever.

"Why are you saying that? Of course, it isn't," He stopped for a moment, before continuing, "My office is this way, this way."

"I'll check upstairs," Sabrina tells Canton, heading for the other staircase.

"Be careful," He calls after her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Sabrina pushes a door open to see two separate rows of empty beds. They were messy, but they looked as if they hadn't been touched in years. She decides to call the Doctor.

"Sabrina?" She hears through an earpiece.

"I think we've found the place she was taken from."

"How do you know?"

"Those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted. There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it."

"Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find out what you can, but don't hang around."

"Where are you?"

"Gotta go! Got company!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Don't worry. I put everything back the way I found it," The Doctor sits up from the space shuttle, holding an extra bit of wire in his hand, "Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Sabrina shrugs her shoulders and continues to investigate, ignoring the Doctor's previous warning. She looks around before noticing a red light flashing in the corner of her eyes. She hears the door slam shut loudly behind her, but she pays no attention to it. She looks down at her hand before pressing the palm of her hand.

"I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out! Just get out!"

She runs to try to open the door but, of course, it's locked. She returns to the window, but it is also locked. She catches a glimpse of her reflection, and gasps, now seeing hundreds of marks along her face and arms.

She looks around the room, trying to find the aliens; she finally looks up and sees them, the Silence. There's hundreds, and she tries her best to keep her eyes on them. She tries to back away to the door, but her foot accidently hits a bucket, causing a loud noise and waking the creatures up. They stare at her, angrily. She hears the door click open behind her, and she breaks contact and forgets everything she had just seen and done.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"One more time, sir. How the hell did you get into the command module?"

"I told you! I'm on a top secret mission for the President!" He stares at the handcuffs that were around his wrists. He hates handcuffs. He tries bringing them up to his mouth and to bite them open, but no such luck.

"Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell," He has a joking tone, he didn't believe him.

"I sent him a message," The Doctor replies with a casual shrug.

The man scoffs until the doors open behind him. There, walking in, was President Nixon, Rory, and Jack.

"Hello, I believe it's Mr. Gardner, is that correct? Head of security?" Nixon takes his hand and gives it a firm shake.

"Ah, yes, sir. Yes, Mr. President," He is flustered.

"Mr. Grant, is it?" Nixon is now at the second man, shaking his hand as well.

"Yes, Mr. President."

"The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today, at Cape Kennedy, and you are the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. President."

"I understand you have a baby on the way, Mr. Grant?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"

"Just a healthy American, sir."

"A healthy American will do just nicely," Nixon laughs as he punches Grant's shoulder softly, "Now, fellas, listen. This man here- codename, The Doctor-is doing some work for me, personally. Could you cut him a little slack?"

"Mr. President, he did break into Apollo 11," Nixon turns to the Doctor, giving him a disapproving look, he just mouths 'Sorry'.

"Well, I'm sure he had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release him now, so he can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me? I am your Commander-in-Chief."

Then I guess that would be fine, Mr. President."

"Glad to hear it," A guard that is standing by unlocks the Doctor's handcuffs and he stands, shaking the men's hands.

"Thank you! Bye-bye," He leaves though the doors and back to the TARDIS.

"Carry on, gentlemen," Nixon follows the Doctor through the door, who is soon followed by Jack. Rory stays back to look at the model, accidently breaking off a satellite. He can't find a way to put it back, so he just places it on the table. He looks over to the men who were staring at him.

"America salutes you," He clears his throat before giving an awkward salute, before quickly leaving through the doors. The men don't know what to do, so they just stare after him.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"This place, it's been closed for years. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, the child, she must be cared for. It's important. That's what they said."

"That's what who said?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Sabrina is still searching when she comes across a door that seems to be calling for her. She opens it to find a small nursery that still looks like it's been occupied recently.

"Hello?" She calls out, knowing there won't be an answer. She wanders the room before coming upon a dresser with framed pictures on it. Mostly of a baby, until her eyes settle on an old photograph of her mother. She was young and a smile graced her lips. She was holding something. Sabrina picked up the picture to reveal it was her that she was holding. When she was just a newborn baby. She soon realized that all of these pictures are of her as a child. She remembered seeing some of them in a scrapbook her mother had kept hidden away under her bed. How were they here? In a completely different dimension?

"How? How can that be me?" She shakes her head and puts the photograph back in place. She hears loud footsteps behind her, and she sees the astronaut suit. The person inside lifts the glass and she comes face to face with a younger version of herself, "Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are!" She sees where she had shot her; it had narrowly missed the left side of her face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed The Doctor. You're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand!" She was confused and thought that this was an imposter, a plastic body possibly.

"Please help me! Help me, please!" Two Silence walked up behind her, and stood on either side of her. Sabrina screams loud enough for Canton to hopefully hear it.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Here is a knock at the door and Dr. Renfrew goes to open it. Canton can only hear one side of the conversation, "It's just some questions. Yes, I see."

"Who was that? Doctor Renfrew? Who was that?"

"Who was who?" Canton makes for the door, but it has already opened. The creature stands there, silently.

"What are you? You can tell me," He hides his hand and presses his palm, activating the recorder, "Because I won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere," He hears a distant scream.

"Help me! Canton, please will you help me?" He remains calm.

"Are you armed?"

"This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons."

"Yeah?" Canton presses his palm again and pulls his revolver from his back pocket, shooting it three times, before stepping over the injured body, "Welcome to America," He says casually, before going after the screams, "Sabrina!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You have to tape everything that happens in this office, every word, or we won't know if you're under the influence."

"Doctor, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11?"

"A thing. A clever thing. No more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else."

Rory appears through the TARDIS door, "Doctor, it's Canton! Quick, he needs us!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Help me! Please, I can't, I can't see! Somebody help me!" Canton hears Sabrina's screaming. He tries to break open the door.

"Sabrina!" He starts pounding on the door, "Sabrina can you hear me? Sabrina, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back," He raises his gun, but the Doctor appears, sonic-ing the lock and opening the door in three seconds flat.

"I can't see!" They still hear her call before he turns the knob.

The room is empty except for an abandoned spacesuit.

"Where is she, Doctor?" Rory asks, searching the room, and seeing nothing.

"It's empty," Jack comments on the spacesuit as the Doctor uses his sonic on it as well.

"It's dark, it's so dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?" They hear Sabrina call again.

The Doctor's eyes search the room and they finally rest on the little nanorecorder that used to reside in Sabrina's skin.

"They took this out of her? How did they do that, Doctor?" They hear her crying, "Why can I still hear her?"

"Is it a recording?" JACK ASKS.

The Doctor raises his sonic and scans it, "It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

Rory begins to speak into the recorder, "Sabrina, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear."

"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way," The Doctor is apologetic, but Rory wants none of it.

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always, wherever she is. She always knows that I am coming for her, do you understand me? Always."

"Rory? I know you can hear me, but I can't hear you. Please. I'm scared. Do what you always do. Sing for me," Sabrina had told him that the version of him that lived in a different dimension had his own band before the television show. He did just as he was told, he sang lightly to her, "I always loved your voice, Rory. You will save me, like you always do. I love you. Come on Doctor, I know you can hear me as well. Come save me," By this time, Rory had stopped his singing.

"He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear."

They were interrupted by the crazy man, "Hello, is someone in there? Who? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We... I can't... I can't remember," He says nothing else and merely leads them to his office. The Silence is lying on the floor, clutching his bullet wounds in pain.

"Okay. Who and what are you?"

"Silence, Doctor," There is now a pool of blood, "We are the Silence. And silence will fall."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Canton strolls from the cell casually, "Hello again."

The soldiers were surprised by his sudden appearance, but saluted him, "Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Doesn't matter. I need Dr. Shepherd here right now."

"Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now!"

"No, you really don't," He hold out his arm and President Nixon appears behind him, waving. The soldiers immediately stand at attention.

"Hi, fellas. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor and Jack are now alone in the warehouse, examining the spacesuit. They were silent, until the Doctor broke it

"She told me she loved me," He sighed and stretched, rubbing his eyes in frustration, "What am I supposed to say to her?" They heard the television in the background.

"The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the moon, at lift off, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two minute mark on the countdown. T minus one minute 54 seconds and counting."

"You both deserve happiness. And she has found it with Rory. You have years to find out where your happiness will lie, she only has so many years. She deserves the happiness she has found with Rory."

"Even if it kills me inside?" Jack had no answer.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I don't know how Rory landed her, but she is his. And she will be, for a really long time. They're engaged, she's pregnant, and they're human. You are a time lord. It's not fair to them," He had nothing else to say, so he simply changed the subject, "It's an exo-skeleton. Basically, life support. There's about 20 different kinds of alien tech in here," The Doctor went along with the subject change, no longer wanting to speak of it. So he pushed the memory into the back of his head.

"Who was she? Why put her in here?"

"Put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry and a communications system that can hack into anything."

"Including the telephone network?"

"Easily."

"Why phone the President?"

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened; the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House," Jack looks up to fins the Doctor licking and sniffing a blue envelope, "You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know."

"Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationery, TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. How about you?"

"It's complicated, Doctor."

"When isn't it?" He was exhausted, but his work wasn't nearly done. His work would never be done, "What are the Silence doing? Raising a child?"

"Keeping her safe. Even giving her independence."

"The only way to save Sabrina is to work out what the Silence are doing," Rory appears from the TARDIS.

"I know."

"Every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it, I know," Rory is frustrated, and has been listening to the recorder for an hour now. She wasn't saying anything, just crying.

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl."

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software," Jack gestured to the complex wiring and fantastically crazy systems inside of the suit.

"But?"

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

"Incredibly strong and running away. I like her."

"We should be trying to find her."

"Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us."

"This is Houston, do you read? Over."

"Why does it look like a NASA space suit?" Rory asks.

"Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them," He watches the television, as if it is the biggest clue in the world.

"So they're parasites then?"

"Super parasites. Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behavior any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years."

"Then what?"

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?"

"Ten, nine, ignition sequence start, six, five, four."

"Because the Silence needed a space suit."

"One, zero, all engines on. Lift off. We have a lift off. 32 minutes past the hour, lift off on Apollo 11."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"My God! What is it?" Dr. Shepherd is now examining the Silence.

"It's just an alien, Dr. Shepherd," Canton replies for the thousandth time.

"Someone's already been treating it."

"Yeah. You've been treating it," Canton is annoyed, they have been going over this for the past half hour.

"Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?"

"Nope," Canton has a casual tone, and he places his hand in his pockets.

"Then I'm going to tell him right now!" He stands and picks up his medical bag. He stops halfway through his first step, confused.

"Again?" This was the third time he had threatened to tell Jefferson about this.

"Sorry, what?" He turned back to Canton, a confused look on his face.

"Exactly," Dr. Shepherd brushed this comment off.

"Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason?" He storms away from the cell, and back to his office.

"You tend to my wounds. You are foolish," The Silence is now speaking. Canton takes Sabrina's phone from his pocket, opening up the camera and points it directly at the Silence.

"Why? What would you do in my place?"

"We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here. Your will is ours."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but thanks, it's exactly what I needed to hear. This is a video phone, whatever a video phone is," He puts it back in his pocket.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You should kill us all on sight."

Canton sent the video to the Doctor. Just what he needed.

"This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How is it doing that?" Jack asks, "Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?"

"Why?"

"Well, the little girl said the space man was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened."

Sabrina begins to speak again, and they all pause and listen for a second, "I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before I met you. So just get your stupid face where I can see it. Okay? Can you hear me? Please, say something," Rory did not know if he was supposed to answer.

"She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage."

"Can't you save her?"

"I can track that signal back. Take us right to her."

"Then why haven't you?"

"Because then what? I find her, and then what do I do? This isn't an alien invasion. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome."

"Rome fell."

"I know. I was there," The Doctor tries to lighten the mood, but it seems to have angered him more.

"Sabrina and I have had a lot of time together, and we have fallen in love. I lucked out when Amy loved me back, but when Sabrina did? I had no idea that I could ever find someone like her. She is the love of my life, and nothing, not even you, can change that. I know you are in love with her, it's hard not to know. I'm not sure how she feels, but she will never admit to loving you for as long as I live. She would never hurt you or me like that."

"How does that hurt me?"

"It's giving you exactly what you've always wanted. Somebody to love. Somebody that loves you back. You live for infinity, Doctor. She can't. You know that if it were to ever happen, she would eventually have to be taken from you. I think it would kill you."

The Doctor stayed silent. His once light and childish face now carried a frown. He was getting old, and he could do nothing about the things that surrounded him. Maybe, just maybe, he could do this one thing right.

"Please come and get me. Come and get me."

He is tired, but he finds the strength to stand and to keep working.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

All around the world, millions of people are watching the broadcast.

"Just five days since Apollo 11 blasted off from Cape Kennedy, this unprecedented journey is reaching its crucial moment. Armstrong and Aldrin are making their descent to the surface of the moon."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Where am I? Where is this?" Sabrina is finally conscious, but she is tied to a table.

"You are Sabrina Campbell," The Silence turns to address her.

"You're ugly, has anyone mentioned that to you?"

"We do you honor. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over."

"Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake bringing me here, because wait till you see what's coming for you now."

"You have been here many days."

"No. I just got here. You just put me in here," She is confused, had she been asleep for this entire time?

"Your memory is weak. You have been here many days."

"No. No, I can't have been."

"You will sleep now. Sleep," It takes a step to her and leans above her, she screams.

"No! No! Get off me!"

"Sleep."

"No! No!" She hears the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing. They all turn to see the Doctor emerge, followed quickly by Rory and Jack. The Doctor is carrying a television.

"Oh! Interesting. Very Aickman Road, seen one of these before. Abandoned, wonder how that happened. Oh, well! I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, Jack, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello, sorry. You're in the middle of something. Just had to say though, have you seen what's on the telly? Hello, Sabrina, you all right? Want to watch some television?" He sets the television down on a table, "Ah, now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend, Jack. Nice hair, clever, has own gun, and unlike me, he really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do."

"Thanks, Doctor," He winks and turns to a Silence, pointing his gun at the thing's chest.

"I know you're team players and everything, but he'll definitely kill at least the first three of you."

"The first seven, easily."

"Seven, really?"

"Oh, eight for you, honey."

"Stop it."

"Make me!"

"Is this really important, flirting? I feel like I should be higher on the list right now!" Sabrina struggles against the restraints she is in.

"Yes, right, sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind. So maybe you want to draw lots, or have a quiz."

Rory runs to help Sabrina out of the restraints. She's scared, "What's he got?"

"Something, I hope."

"I love you, I knew you would come for me," He stops to look into her eyes.

"I will always come for you."

"Sorry to break this up. Trying to threaten a civilization of Silence here," He breaks up their moment and continues talking to the Silence, "Or maybe you could just listen a minute, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender, and then I'll let you go in peace. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. People have suffered and died. But what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then," They say nothing, "Ooh! The Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? Okay, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for?" He tuns on the television, "Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time. Now, come on, a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud, because you helped?" He stops to pull up the television antennae, "Do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars, you just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it," He pauses to watch the television screen. "Oh. But they'll forget this bit," He takes out his phone, speaking to Canton, "Ready?"

"Ready."

"It's one small step for man," The broadcast is interrupted by Canton. A video is shown. A silence on the floor.

"You should kill us all on sight."

It just keeps repeating.

"You should kill us all on sight."

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you."

"One giant leap for mankind."

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence! You just raised an army against yourself. And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throws you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, "Oops!" Run! Guys, I mean us! Run!" The Silence is infuriated, and they start to collect energy. Jack spins in place, shooting Silence after Silence.

"I can't get her out!" Rory yells to the Doctor, still tugging on the restraints.

"Go, just go!"

"We are not leaving without you!"

"Will you just get your stupid face out of here?" He pauses his efforts and looks at her in the eyes.

"Right, into the TARDIS, quickly!" Jack calls, still firing. The Doctor runs up, sonics the restraints, and they become undone.

"Don't let them build to full power!" The Doctor uses his sonic.

"I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting! What are you doing?"

"Helping!"

"You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet!"

"That's really rude!"

"Shut up and drive!" The Doctor listens and runs back into the TARDIS. Jack takes this opportunity to spin in circles, killing a Silence with every shot he took. He ended crouching on the floor. He blew on his gun before twirling it back into its holster.

"My old fella didn't see that, did he? He gets ever so cross," Jack jokes.

"So, what kind of captain are you?"

"God knows," He pulls his gun from his holster again and shoots an approaching Silence without even turning back.

Sabrina has an overwhelming feeling of pressing buttons and pulling levers, so she lets it take her over. The Doctor is pushed out of the way as she controls the TARDIS.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got no idea!" She exclaims as she stops on one final lever. Her eyes rest on the Doctor. She smiles before letting one word fall from her lips, excitedly, "Geronimo!"

When they arrived, Rory stopped Sabrina before she left the TARDIS.

"You called me stupid."

"I always call you stupid."

"No, but... my face," She frowns, knowingly, "I wasn't sure who you were talking about. You know, me or."

"Him?"

"It sure seemed like you were speaking of him."

"I was speaking about you, you moron!" She linked her hands around the back of his neck, "I love you. You know that," She kisses him. It's a peck, but it feels like it is so much more.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"So we're safe again!" President Nixon has a proud look on his face as he firmly shakes the Doctor's hand.

"Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's a billion other things out there, waiting to burn your whole world. But if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night, OK, you're safe. But you're not really. Canton. Till the next one, eh?" He shakes his hand.

"Looking forward to it."

"Canton just wants to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the FBI."

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"I'm counting on you."

"Doctor, Canton here tells me you're from the future. Hardly seems possible, but I was wondering."

"Should warn you, I don't answer a lot of questions."

"But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask? Will I be remembered?"

"Oh, Nixon. They're never going to forget you. Say 'hi' to David Frost for me."

"David Frost?" They watch and listen as the TARDIS leaves, "This person you want to marry. Black?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. I know what people think of me, but perhaps I am a little more liberal."

"He is."

"I think the moon is far enough for now, don't you, Mr. Delaware?"

"I figured it might be."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Staying or leaving, Jack?"

"You're asking? I'll stay, if that's alright. Need to get used to this you. What on earth is that around your neck?" Sabrina was almost tempted to reply along with the Doctor, but instead she mouths the words.

"It's a bowtie. Bowties are cool." He shakes his head, "Right, the TARDIS will show you to your room."

"Right," He disappears through the open archway, and the Doctor turns to Rory.

"Rory, I'm going to need thermo couplings. The green ones and the blue ones."

"OK, hold on," He heads off down the stairs.

"So."

"So?"

"You're okay?"

"Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's lots of stuff I can't quite remember."

"After effect of the Silence. Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you, well, you know."

"Yes, that."

"Why?"

"Because I was. I thought I was. Turns out I wasn't."

"No. Why did you tell me?"

"I don't know, it just slipped out. It was as if it wasn't me saying it. Doctor, I know you. Every little thing about you is inside of my head. You live for thousands and thousands of years. I've only got so many. I can't get attached to you. It's fair for all of us if we don't fall in love."

"So, you were off your rocket when you told me this?"

"Basically. And Rory has been listening this whole time, hasn't he?"

He emerged from under the stairs, holding Sabrina's recorder in the palm of his hand.

"Er, yeah. Hello."

"Taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time!"

"OK, that's a fair point. But you should've told me that you said you were in love with him. I'm your fiancé, I deserve to know!"

"Well, now you do. Sorry sweetie. Didn't exactly have the time to tell you. We went on the run for months and then I was kidnapped."

"That's alright I guess. I love you."

"I love you too. Stop being a stupid head," She squealed as he picked her up and kissed her neck.

"Er, no. Never. I'm never, ever going to stop being stupid!"

The Doctor was uncomfortable and broke in, "So, this little girl, it's all about her. Who was she? Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? I am. You only live once."

Rory and Sabrina share a smile before letting the Doctor take them on their next adventure. They stopped in deep space when Sabrina started to feel sick from the movement. She ran to the toilet and when she came back, there was a knock on the door.

"What was that?"

"The door. It knocked," The Doctor approaches the door slowly.

"Right. We are in deep space."

"Very, very deep," The Doctor corrected. The knocking continued, "And somebody's knocking," He flung the door open, a glowing box swirled in front of his eyes, "Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty!" He reaches out his hand, and it flies past him and over Rory and Sabrina's heads.

"A box?"

"Doctor, what is it?" The Doctor is hit in the chest. He collapses dramatically on the floor before plopping back up with the box in his hand. He admires it with a childish look on his face. He turns it around in his hands.

"I've got mail!"


	11. The Doctor's Wife

I know it's been a very long time. I feel bad because lately I've been focusing on my other Doctor Who story (Which updates every Sunday). I'm also going to be starting a Supernatural story! So, here it is, the new Chapter of Next Stop: Everywhere. (This will be written in Sabrina's point of view.)

"So this planet, it's a little bubble outside of a bigger bubble?"

"Yes! No. Well, if that helps, sure. But not really."

We had traced the box to outside of the universe and had determined it was a Time Lord distress call. I decided to let the Doctor go on this adventure and to not interfere. Why wouldn't I want to meet Idris?

"This has happened Sabrina, correct?" I nodded, now standing next to Rory. I took his hand in mine, linking the fingers.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, turning to me and linking our other hands together. The Doctor continued to ignore us and instead continued examining the planet and tried identifying the smell.

"No, I just really love you. I am so lucky to have you." He was much taller than I was, me only being a small five foot three and he a whopping five foot eleven.

"_You're_ lucky to have _me_? If anyone's lucky in this relationship, it's _me._"

"Don't talk like that, Rory. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. You are fantastic and I love you so much." He had no idea what to say and instead pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my head.

"But it smells like.."

"Armpits." I finally concluded.

"Right! Armpits! Are you two alright?" We were not able to answer, for Idris had interrupted us.

"Thief!" She screamed, storming over to the Doctor, "Goodbye! No, that's not right. The other one!"

"Careful, she bites!" Uncle warned.

"I do? Excellent!" She continued on the Doctor, taking a rather forceful bit at his neck. He screamed out in pain. "Oh, biting's excellent! It's like kissing, only there's a winner!

The Doctor decides to shield himself behind me and Rory.

"Oh, you're angry! The little boxes will make you mad." This caught the Doctor's interest.

"Little boxes?" He repeated. She ignored him and moved onto me.

"Sabrina! You must already know, but it means the smell of dust after rain."

"Wait, what?" Rory asked, "What means the smell of dust after rain?"

"Petrichor." Idris and I answered together.

"Hello, Idris! Nice to meet you. I'm Sabrina!"

"Oh, I know. I've seen you. The Doctor speaks about you. He doesn't think I'm listening, but I am!"

"Sweetie, I think it's best if you try to get a bit of rest." Auntie suggested.

"Right, let's see if there's an off switch." She fell like a sack of potatoes.

It wasn't hard to find this day interesting. We had to keep on our toes and I knew we were headed for disaster when the Doctor told us to retrieve his screwdriver from his 'other jacket'. I knew what would happen, yet I didn't tell anyone. I let me and Rory be trapped and be forced to run by the House, just so the Doctor could have his time with Idris while he could.

"We have to be sure we don't get separated!" I told Rory. The second the words left my mouth, he had vanished. "Rory?" I called. I continued, watching carefully where I was stepping. I turned the corner, and saw Rory alone, and old. "Rory?" I asked again.

"Sabrina?" He asked, raising his head out of his hands. I bent down to him. "I waited for you. Sabrina, they came to me at night and they hurt me. How could you let this happen?" He was angry now. I stood, backing away. "How could you do this to me?!"

The door closed and he was gone, only to appear again, his younger self.

"And how do you feel about Sabrina?" The Doctor sighed.

"You know exactly how I feel about her."

"She feels the same."

"Don't you dare tell me that!" He stopped what he was doing and screamed. "You know what that would do to me. If I thought there was any change, I would rip apart time and space to be with her. You can't do that to me."

"How is that any different than forcing yourself to watch her be happy with him every day? You could make her just as happy." He had no logical response.

"It wouldn't be enough." He finally decided, picking up from where he left off.

Half an hour, an Ood, and several near death experiences later, Idris finally contacted Rory.

"Sabrina, we've got to go to the old control room and when we get there, use the purple sliders to lower the shields!"

"Alright, let's keep going!"

They continued climbing until Rory eventually led them down a hallway. Sabrina knew the Ood was following them closely.

"She said she would send me a passcode!" Just then he received it. "Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor." Rory repeated. "What, do I say it? Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor."

"No, we've got to think. Come on Rory, think. Crimson. What reminds you of crimson?"

"When we first met, you were wearing this deep red headband; I could never really place the color until now."

"Right! Eleven, what can you think that's eleven?"

"The Doctor! You told me this is his eleventh regeneration, right?"

"Right, keep thinking! Delight, what gives you delight?"

"Your smile." He smiled to himself.

"I've got crooked teeth." I joked.

"No you haven't!"

"Fine, petrichor. Think of petrichor!"

"What the heck is petrichor?"

"Don't you remember? The smell of dust after rain." He took a deep breath then the door was opened. "You did it!" We sprinted in, searching desperately for the purple sliders.

"Got them!" Rory screamed. "Watch out!" The Ood had come up behind me, but Rory pulled me close to him, narrowly avoiding the appearing Idris and Doctor.

"Rory! Sabrina!" The Doctor immediately embraced the two while Idris had trouble standing.

"Doctor, I did not expect you." House commented.

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it? Lovely old unexpected me."

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity." We were forced to the floor, out bones aching. "Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke." The air was taken from our lungs.

"You really don't want to do that!" We all breathed a sigh of relief when our beloved oxygen filled the room again. Rory and I ran to Idris, having to support her.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

"Because then I won't be able to help you! Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble, through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in it! You just have to promise not to kill us. That's all, just promise."

Idris begins to whisper to her "Sabrina."

"You can't be serious." Rory asked the Doctor.

"I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word."

"Doctor, she's burning up. She's asking for something." I demanded.

"Hey. Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon." The Doctor encouraged, taking her face in his hands.

"I always liked it when you call me... old girl." She was struggling for breath now.

"You want me to give my word? Easy. I promise."

"Fine. Okay. I trust you. Just delete 30% of the T.A.R.D.I.S. rooms; you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate sub-routine Sigma-9."

"Why would you tell me this?" The House asked, amused.

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice."

"I can delete rooms, and I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor, very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lord. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris." There was a flash of a bright white light then we were in the original console room.

"Yes. I mean you could do that, but it just won't work. Hardwired fail-safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift!"

"We are in your Universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."

"Fear me. I've killed all of them." I knew just how upset he was becoming, but Idris continued whispering.

"Sabrina. Two. Paradox. You're not the only one."

"I don't understand!" I whispered back.

"Yeah, you're right. You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and friends Sabrina and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent." He pulled at my arms, forcing me to clap with him. Rory eventually joined. "Yep, you've defeated us, me and my lovely friends here at last but definitely not least the T.A.R.D.I.S. Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body and look at her!"

"Doctor, she's stopped breathing." Rory warned.

"Enough! That is enough." The House demanded.

"No. It's never enough. You forced the T.A.R.D.I.S. into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the T.A.R.D.I.S. Matrix and live. Look at her body, House."

"And you think I should mourn her?"

"No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room."

A burst of regeneration light escaped Idris' mouth.

"You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again and she's free!"

Sabrina watches the light with an intense stare as it travels around and fills the room.

"No! Doctor, stop this! OW! Stop this now!"

"Oh, look at my girl, look at her go! Bigger on the inside! You see, House?"

"Make it stop!"

"That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you're just so small!"

"Make it stop!" House repeats.

"Finish him off, girl." The Doctor finally says with a deep, angry voice.

House's voice was gone and so was Idris. She was floating, speaking.

"Doctor? Are you there? It's so very dark in here."

"I'm here."

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now."

"What word?"

"Alive. I'm alive!"

"Alive isn't sad."

Rory took my hand in his.

"It's sad when it's over. I'll always be here. But this is when we talked and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you."

"Goodbye?"

"No, I just wanted to say... hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you."

"Please! I don't want you to. Please!"

Before he could continue, she was gone in a bright burst of light.

I had never truly seen the Doctor cry like he did that day.


	12. Two Months Old

Hello! Bet you weren't expecting a new chapter this quickly, were you? Well, this one is very emotional, so have a tissue box close by. Bit short, but I needed to make something! This is also in celebration in the new Series of Doctor Who that premiered on Saturday. Enjoy!

"Is this about today? Why are you making us leave again? We _just_ joined you!" The Doctor forcefully pushed on Sabrina's back, making her have to walk forward.

"No, this isn't about the other day; this is about some things I have to take care of. You and Rory need some alone time and so do I. You have a baby on the way." Sabrina's hands immediately feel to her stomach. "Who knows what the TARDIS does to the poor thing! I think it's safer if you wait until Matthew Theta Williams is with us before we go on life threatening adventures."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Rory questioned as the Doctor shut the TARDIS door. "We don't mind taking a break, but are you positive you'll manage on your own?"

"God knows how you get when you travel on your own." Sabrina added.

"I'll be fine. Save a world or two, then I'll skip ahead so I can meet whoever is growing inside of you!" The Doctor cheerfully poked Sabrina's growing stomach. She smiled.

"Alright, call us if you need anything."

With a quick hug they were gone and he returned to the TARDIS control room. He sighed, leaning forward on the control panel.

"Don't look at me like that." He told the TARDIS. "You know exactly why I made them leave. I have to stop. I can't be feeling these things for her, I know that, yet I can't stop." The TARDIS hummed in reply. He chuckled to himself. "You always know exactly what to say."

One Month Later

"Tell me; is it a boy or a girl?" Sabrina slyly asked the doctor. Not _her_ doctor. _A_ doctor. She was already two months pregnant and had barely grown. She had barely gained fifteen pounds. She was ecstatic to see how the baby was doing. Rory sat next to her, holding her hand tightly, a smile on his face.

The doctor reviewed the chart with great intensity and there was a moment of silence.

"He was a boy." He finally answered.

"Was?" Rory asked.

"I'm afraid to tell you, you have miscarried."

Neither were sure what to do or say, so they did nothing.

"It's strange; we've never seen anything like it. He was exposed to so much radiation, that he couldn't handle it. It would take years to expose this much radiation, but it's only been two months." The doctor continued, but they weren't listening. Sabrina's eyes were closed shut and Rory was just staring at her. He noticed their moment and decided to speak up. "I'll give you two sometime; take as much as you need." He was gone and there was silence.

"Do you think the TARDIS could have done this?" Rory finally asked.

She didn't know what to say. Her hands returned to her stomach where a child no longer resided.

"You've wanted kids ever since you were one. Rory, what if I can't give you any?"

"It won't matter Sabrina. We have each other."

"I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that!" He had no idea how to continue, but he tried. "You have no idea what it's like to love someone like you! Don't you ever say that you don't deserve me, I'm the one who should be grateful in this relationship."

"Rory, our baby. He's gone." She was crying now and it took everything in Rory not to burst out in tears as well.

"We will get through this, like we've gotten through everything else." Sabrina wasn't sure if Rory himself believed what he was saying. The doctor returned.

"Will I ever be able to bear another child?" There was a pause.

"It's unlikely. Your ova have been permanently damaged."

It was a silent drive home. Rory decided to go on a walk to get a breath of fresh air. Sabrina stayed home, cradling her stomach. She sat at the kitchen table, alone, crying. The home telephone sat in front of her. Should she call him? He wouldn't answer. So she wished.

"Doctor. This is going to sound crazy, but we need you. I'm not sure what to do. Doctor, Matthew is gone. I didn't even get to be a mother before he was taken from me. We need you Doctor. I need you. Please." When there wasn't a response, she left the table and retreated to the bedroom, still holding her stomach that once carried Matthew Theta Williams.


End file.
